Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans
by Wolfborg007
Summary: THis is the story of the infamous Captain Kuro, and how he had come to be the famed pirate that we've all come to know and love. It's a tragic story of romance, and violence. Rated Teen for some graphic violence, and some language.
1. A Loss of Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters involved in the series. I only own Karla, and other OC's that may appear later on in the story.

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

(A/N: This is a prequel to my story "A Cat's Instinct".)

Chapter 1: A Loss of Innocence

Our story brings us to a small house, well, it's more like a shack really… It's roof

is torn, and the shingles have large chunks ripped out of them, as if a monster had bitten them out of a savage hunger.

Inside, a young boy sat in a corner, his face streaked with tears and their salty tracks all the way down to his small chin.

"Get back here, you little dog!" his father yelled, a bottle of half-finished rum in his hand, as he staggered around awkwardly, looking for the boy.

Upon spotting the small, dark-haired youngster, a fire was instantly ignited in his eyes.

"There you are, you little brat!" he yelled, the words heavily slurred as he grabbed the boy roughly by the scruff of the neck.

The boy started to cry, as the father threw him heartlessly to the ground.

"There, on the ground where you belong!" the angry drunk yelled, as the boy bled slightly by a cut he had received when his arm hit the splintered wooden floor.

The mother then came out, seeing the boy's injuries.

"Kakar, stop it!" she cried out, trying to protect her son, "Kuro is hurt!"

"Kuro… that mutt is all you care about! We never should've let him live. I told you that he would never amount to anything! He's just a street rat, and he should live like one!"

Kuro sobbed silently, his shoulders shaking with harsh sobs, but Kuro's mother refused to give in, a growl rumbling in her throat, whether by rage or nervous anger, no one really figured it out.

"Get back woman, you're just as bad as the brat!" Kakar said, staggering backwards.

"Look, what he made me do!" Kakar said, "He's bad luck I tell you!"

He kicked Kuro, making the young boy cry harder.

"Kakar, stop it!" Kuro's mother pleaded, as she pounded her fists harshly against her husband's muscled chest, "You're drunk again!"

Kakar then turned to his wife, and hit her with the back of his hand.

She fell backwards into a wall, where she crumpled to the floor.

Kakar then looked back at Kuro, who cringed on the floor, pure terror in his eyes, mostly caused by his vulnerability to his drunken father.

He wanted to cry out for his mother, but he knew better than to make that mistake again.

He just whimpered softly, pulling his knees to his small chest, pressing his shirt closer to his body.

Young Kuro seemed like a cornered puppy ready to be put down at the pound.

"Outside, now!" Kakar demanded to Kuro, who slowly stood up.

"Stop wasting time!" the man yelled again, only his voice much more firm and fierce.

Kuro shot up, and headed to the backyard.

Kakar took out a belt, made of harsh leather, and it had hardened with age, and taking it in his hands, he struck the boy with it.

Kuro held in his cries of pain as he always did when his father beat or whipped him.

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, Kuro's father backed off and headed into the house.

Kuro, however, didn't follow his father, but headed into a small dog house, that was in the back yard.

They hadn't owned a dog in a long time, but Kuro used it as a kind of retreat from personal problems.

Kuro sat on the ground, utterly relieved that his father hadn't used something else against him, such as the bat or his rifle.

It had rained the day before, so when Kuro crouched onto all fours, he found himself covered in sticky mud and dirt.

He heard yelling from in the house, and he went faster into the dog house.

He retreated into the corner, and covered his ears, trying to block out the fighting, but there was one sound that pierced through all the yelling of his father.

A loud, high-pitched howl, which resembled one of a wolf, rang from the house.

Kuro's spine shivered at the sound, as it seemed to resound through the entire neighborhood.

Gathering all the courage he could muster, he stood up, to see a Navy truck pull up in front of the house, and there was more chaos as men came out of the truck fully armed in uniform and everything.

Soon the yelling was accompanied by gunshots and then everything just stopped.

For a few, almost blissful five minutes, everything was silent, and the Navy truck pulled away.

Kuro stood, fully expecting his mother to come out and see if he was alright, or his father to stagger out and beat him again, but none of that happened.

After some hesitation, he ran into the house, and looking around, he was startled and sickened by what he saw.

((A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. THere will be more to come, and for my reviewers on "A Cat's Instinct" I am writing the next chapter presently, so please read and review))


	2. Small Girl, Big City

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only Karla and my Oc's…

Nine Lives and a Thousand Plans

Chapter 2: Small Girl, Big City

10 years Later

Karla Felis was a simple sixteen year old girl.

She had dark hair, light skin that was slightly browned from the outdoors and deep chestnut eyes that seemed to change color in the sun's rays.

Unfortunately, she was a girl whose life was the exact opposite of how she acted, you see, her family was one of the richest in the world.

"Karla dear, go help your father with the car… he's trying to change that darn tire!" her mother said, "I keep telling him to hire someone, but he's so stubborn!"

"Yes mother…" She replied timidly, yet her voice was full of sarcasm and loathing.

She headed outside to see her father; half his body engulfed by the bottom of the family car.

"Father, do you need any help?" Karla asked, fully aware of what his answer would be.

"No, I don't have time to fool around. Go help you mother." He replied, making another twist with the wrench in his hand.

Karla sighed,

"I'm going to head to the park, okay?" she asked.

"Go ahead Sekorie." He said.

"I'm Karla, dad…" Karla answered, "Sekorie is my sister…"

"I'm sorry… but go ahead." He replied, his body still under the car.

She took her leather bag, and walked towards the public park.

"I hate weekends…" she thought, as she released a deep sigh, "Mom and dad always forget me…"

As she walked, she spotted a small, elegant looking bench and she sat down.

She glanced around the park, and she spotted a young boy, about her age, perhaps older, leaning on the water fountain, casually as ever.

Karla blushed when she saw how attractive he was.

Tempted to go over to him, she realized that his clothes were rather ragged, and she stopped, fearing her own security.

Karla was always raised to be a proper lady, and though she behaved properly, she wanted more, than the luxuries of life.

When he looked up at her, he gave a gentle smile.

Karla, despite her doubts, couldn't help but smile back, as he stood up straighter and walked over towards her.

"Oh god, he's coming over…" she thought nervously.

She got a good look at him then, since he emerged from the shade of a nearby tree.

He had jet-black hair, which was very messy, he wore a small pair of cracked glasses, and his clothes, from the blue t-shirt, and the black jeans he wore, were wrinkled.

"Hello…" he said, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"H-hello…" Karla answered anxiously.

She watched as the teen fidgeted with his glasses; a nervous habit that he had picked up over the years.

"S-so, are you new around here?" she asked, trying to make conversation, and get herself out of the awkwardness that she felt.

"Well, not really… I mean, I was just fired from my job down at the docks." He answered.

"Oh well, where do you live?" she asked, trying not to hit a dead end in the conversation.

"Here, in the park." He replied, as if it weren't unusual.

Karla looked around, unsure if he were serious, or just playing with her head.

"I hope he's not crazy…" she thought, though it wouldn't surprise her if he was.

"Really, well, are you hungry?" she asked, concerned.

"Why not?" he answered, sheepishly, and very embarrassed, "But I have no money to my name…"

"Well, I'd be glad to get you _something_," she offered giving him a warm smile.

It didn't matter to her if he was crazy. Hey, it wasn't everyday that she met an attractive guy who seemed at least semi-interested in her, and wasn't a rich snob.

He beamed at her words,

"Thanks. Oh by the way, my name is Kuro; Kuro Neko." He said, "What's yours?"

"I'm Karla Felis." She said plainly.

Kuro gawked at her, as his face grew dreadfully pale.

Karla looked at him in total concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't going to faint or pass out.

"No way!" he said, totally shocked, "Karla Felis, of the famed Felis family, known for one of the biggest business in all of the Red Line!?"

She nodded,

"Yep…" she said, " It's not that great though…"

Kuro, seeing her saddened expression, looked to her.

"Well, you must be cooped up in that mansion, the whole day, why don't I make it up to you, and take you to see the real city?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

Karla blushed,

"Well, I dunno…" she said, suddenly feeling unusually shy.

"C'mon, you're with the best guide in town!" Kuro said with a smirk.

Karla thought, but then enthusiastically took his hand.

Kuro grinned and took her around several twists and turns throughout the city.

"Where are we going?" Karla asked, as her feet started to hurt.

Kuro looked at her,

"It's only a few more paces." He said, starting once again at a run.

Karla couldn't help but notice the way he ran.

He had an almost wolf-like grace to him, and he ran much faster than the boys that she knew.

Karla, however, shrugged off the feeling of curiosity.

"What do I know, I'm only in high school?!" she said to herself as she ran after him.

He then stopped suddenly, as if struck by lightening.

Karla didn't notice, and ended up crashing into his back.

Kuro laughed, and helped her up.

"Well, here we are." He said.

Karla's eyes sparkled when she found herself gazing from the top of a cliff down to the beach and ocean below.

"Woah…" was all Karla could say.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Karla, unable to speak, flung herself against him and hugged him.

Kuro was startled at first, but soon found himself rather enjoying it.

"I love it!" she exclaimed when she let go of him, "It's wonderful!"

"Well, I like it." Kuro said, "I didn't know if you'd agree with me."

"Well, let's go down!" Karla said, excitedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's go down!" Karla repeated, "The view looks wonderful, and I wanna get a closer look."

Kuro smirked at her sudden adventurous nature.

"Alright, but the sun is setting soon." He said.

"It's alright." She answered, "Now come on!"

She started to descend the cliff, and she looked up seeing that Kuro was ready to jump down.

Karla found herself panicking.

"Don't! You're gonna kill yourself!" she cried out.

He jumped, and landed smoothly on his feet.

"Come on, it's almost dark!" he said.

She stared at him, as her feet just barely touched the ground.

"How did you do that?" she asked in awe.

"Do what?" he asked, cocking his head like a confused dog.

"You just jumped off that cliff, and landed on your feet. What are you , a cat?" she asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that." He answered jokingly.

He gave her a smirk, as he sat down on the beach.

Karla sat next to him, as the sun went down, and leaned against him.

He smiled at her.

"This has been an awesome day." She said, happily.

"Yeah, I could agree with that." He said.

Karla then absent-mindedly checked her watch.

"You have to leave?" he asked, somewhat disappointed.

She nodded.

"I have to go…" she said, starting to climb the hill.

Kuro followed,

"Here, I'll show you the way home." He said.

When he led her to her large mansion, he took her hand.

"I'm gonna see you again, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, we'll meet again. How about tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Alright, tomorrow it is." He said, as Karla started to head into the mansion.

"She is great…" he thought a wide grin on his face, as he headed back to the park, and replayed her expressions as they spent the day together.

((Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please read and review. . ))


	3. A Blossoming Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or Kuro… but you know the characters that I own, because they don't appear in the series…lol.

Nine Lives, A Thousand Plans

Chapter 3: A Blossoming Relationship

When Kuro was out of her sight, she sprinted to her doorstep.

"Dad is gonna freak…" she thought.

She finally reached her large porch, where, of course her father was waiting for her.

"Where have you been young lady?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I went down to the beach, and…" she started.

"Just get in the house." He demanded.

Karla sighed, and headed up to her room.

Sekorie, her sister, sat on her bed, looking at Karla expectantly.

"So, where have you been, sis?" Sekorie asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"I have good news…" Karla said, bubbling with excitement.

Sekorie smiled.

She had seen the young boy who dropped her off, but she wondered if that was the answer.

"What could possibly make you that happy?" she asked.

"I met a guy!" she said giggling nervously.

Sekorie almost cheered herself, but it was late in the night, and their mother was asleep.

"Oh my gosh, what's his name? What does he look like? Is he cute?" Sekorie asked, the questions coming out in a jumble.

"Hold on, I'll tell you everything." Karla said happy to see her older sister excited for her as well.

She then went to explaining the "boy of her dreams" that she had met only a few hours ago.

"Well, his name is Kuro. He has messy hair, the color of a raven's feathers, and these blue eyes that seem to shine behind his cracked glasses, and he's defiantly one of the hottest boys I've seen in a while." She said, giggling nervously at the last part.

Sekorie beamed,

"That's what I wanted to hear." She said, "So, that's why you were late?"

Karla nodded, as Sekorie literally glomped her.

"You're growing up!" she cried rejoicefully, "I'm so proud!"

"I know. I'm gonna see him again tomorrow, and I can't wait!" Karla said, her enthusiasm growing.

"Maybe you should invite him to the party this week. I'm sure everyone would just _love_ to meet him." Sekorie suggested.

Karla grinned,

"Maybe I will." She said, "I'm sure he'll make a wonderful impression on mom and dad."

"Good. Kuro sounds adorable!" Sekorie said, eager to meet him, "But go to sleep, it's awfully late, and you don't want to over sleep for you meeting with him tomorrow."

"Alright." Karla said, in full agreement, as she grabbed her silken bed sheets.

Sekorie kissed her younger sister goodnight on the forehead and shut off the lights.

Karla clutched her pillow, enjoying it's soft chill.

She was excited to see Kuro, and she fell asleep quietly, and quickly.

The next morning, Karla was up bright and early.

She got dressed in a nicer outfit than usual, and grabbed her bag, placing it beside her.

The dress was a flowing, green outfit that made her form look attractively thin. After admiring herself in the mirror, she heard Sekorie's voice from behind her.

"Well, you're up early." Sekorie said, an amused smile on her face, "You're going to meet that Kuro boy, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Karla said, fixing her hair with much care, "Well, I can't keep him waiting."

She gripped her bag tightly, and bolted through the door.

Sekorie watched Karla from the window above.

"I hope she knows what she's doing…" Sekorie said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Karla ran to the park.

She couldn't keep a smile off her face as she got closer and closer.

Looking around, she called for him.

"Kuro?" she asked.

"Karla, is that you?" a voice answered from above her.

She looked up startled, to see Kuro sitting in the tree, looking rather comfortable.

"You frightened me!" she said, "What are you doing up there?"

"What do you think? I'm waiting for you." He answered, leaping down from the tree in front of her.

Karla jumped, in slight shock.

"Oh, Kuro, I have to ask you something." Karla said.

He looked at her curiously,

"What is it?" he asked, not sure whether to anticipate the answer eagerly or not.

"Well, my family is holding a fancy party, and I wanted you to come…as my date…" she said.

Kuro's face saddened slightly and he looked at her somewhat shamefully.

"I'm very poor Karla, and I'd probably embarrass you." Kuro answered uneasily.

"If you don't want to go, I understand… but my family would love to meet you." She replied, very disappointed in his reaction.

"I want to go…" he said, trying to save himself, and take some of the guilt off her shoulders, " But I have no outfit, no car… I'd make you look bad…and I don't want that. Please don't be mad at me…"

"Money isn't a problem," Karla answered, "That's what we can do today, pick you out something to wear to the party… I won't be mad if you don't want to go."

Kuro smiled, as the idea passed through his thoughts, and taking her hand, he spoke.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden… besides; your folks wouldn't like me very much if I weighted down their prettiest daughter…" he said sincerely.

"Kuro, you could never be a burden." She giggled.

"Oh, and Karla…" he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I noticed your dress. It's very nice." He answered.

Karla blushed slightly, and gripped his hand lovingly.

The pair walked into several shops, and picked him out a casual outfit and a fancy one for the party.

"You look quite handsome." She complimented.

"Well, maybe we should pick you out something elegant." Kuro said, not wanting to be the center of attention.

"No, I'm not beautiful enough." Karla answered.

Kuro almost stumbled back, shocked,

"What? You are beautiful, and besides, you could wear anything. In fact, I think we're going to be the best couple at that party of yours." He said, excitedly.

Karla's blush darkened.

"You're just saying that." She said, "You're totally biased."

Kuro shrugged,

"Guilty as charged…" he said, chuckling softly.

"You're terrible!" Karla teased, as they headed to the beach that they visited the day before.

"You really think so?" he asked, " I always thought that I'd make an interesting villain in a story…"

"You; turning to the dark side?" Karla asked surprised, "I won't hear a word of it! As long as I'm around, you're going to remain the sweet Kuro I know… and love."

Kuro smirked,

"Yeah, you're right. I could never be evil… I'm too nice of a guy." He said, sitting down on the sand, "I'd make a lousy, soft-hearted villain."

She giggled, and took her shoes off, leaning against him tenderly.

"Well, you like your new clothes?" Karla asked.

"Of course; I look good don't I?" he asked, "Besides, those outfits are the best I've ever had, and I like them!"

"You're gonna look great." She answered.

Kuro put his hands behind his head, as he laid down.

The sand's warmth felt good against his skin.

"Well, someone looks comfortable." Karla said, looking down at him.

"I am very comfortable." He said smiling, "And it's a nice day out too."

"Of course, but when I'm with you, everyday is a good day." She said.

"Well, at least I'm not a boring person." Kuro joked.

"You, boring? Never!" Karla said, laying down, her head on his chest.

"Well, that's good to know." He said, "So, when is your party, anyway?"

"It's in two days." Karla answered, "It's very fancy, so you're going to have to behave and pretend that you're rich."

Kuro grinned,'

"I'm a great actor, so this sounds like fun." He said.

"Really? I never would've known." She said, "Well, I guess at the party, you're acting skills are going to be put to the test."

"Well, for you, I'm always up to the challenge." He said smartly.

"I'm sure you'll make me proud, either way." Karla said happily.

"Well, I hope I will, but you know that I will have to pay you back for those clothes you know." He said.

"You made it up to me already. I never would know about your 'private beach' if you hadn't shown me." Karla said, "I was paying back my debt to you."

"My special place isn't all that special." Kuro said, "It's just quiet and peaceful. I like that…a lot."

"I can tell." Karla said, "You're a very relaxed person, Kuro…down-to-earth. I like that about you."

Kuro smiled,

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're an awesome guy Kuro." She said, "All the guys I've met are conceded and always treat me like a _lady_. You treat me like a normal person; it makes me feel kinda special in a way."

Kuro wished he could understand that lifestyle, but it wasn't something he'd experienced, but he could offer up his side of the spectrum.

"Well, people usually think lowly of me, even to the point of pity." He explained, "It's all because of my social status."

"Well, I think with that new ensemble of yours, you'll look like an upperclassmen." Karla said grinning.

"Good, that's what I was aiming for." He said.

Well, they talked till dusk, and he escorted her home once again.

"I can't see you tomorrow." Kuro said, "But I'll meet you the next day, in time for the party."

Karla's face fell at the thought that she wouldn't see him, but he lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make you proud." He said.

"I know you will." She said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Kuro tried to hide the obvious blush on his face, as Karla walked into the mansion.

"Well, today was defiantly eventful, and I gotta tell the guys about her." He thought, grinning widely, as he headed back to the park.


	4. Celebrating Good Times

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece….yadda, yadda, yadda…

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 4: Celebrating Good Times and Good Impressions

The next day, Kuro woke early.

Stifling a yawn, he jumped down from his tree and went to find something to eat.

He smiled widely as he walked.

"Hey Kuro!" two voices called happily.

Kuro looked behind him to see two of his friends, Siam and Butchie.

The two were close brothers, despite the fact that they couldn't look any more different from each other.

Siam, with striking green hair was skinny as a rail; his brother on the other hand was strong, large, and had dark hair.

Kuro looked at his friends, and grinned.

Siam examined him, and then glanced at his brother.

"Well, someone seems unusually happy." Siam said, as Butchie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what's with you, Kuro? You're hiding something from us, ain't you?" Butchie asked.

"Do you think we're stupid, or something?" Siam asked.

Kuro gave them a look that said "yes."

"Don't answer that…" Siam said, scowling at him, "Well, you're going on a date, aren't you? Kuro, this is the third one this week..!"

Kuro stopped him with his hand,

"Hey, those other girls are nothing." He said, slightly defensive, " Karla has something…special…"

His eyes sparkled dreamily.

It was silent for a while, and then Butchie whispered.

"Woah, Kuro has gone bye-bye…"

Siam only nodded.

"Oh, I wish I could see her, but I have a party tomorrow…" Kuro said.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Siam asked.

"Yeah, parties are fun!" Butchie said.

"That's not it… it's just… It's one of those fancy dinner parties. I have no idea how to act at these kinds of things! I'm gonna look like a total ass."

Kuro sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's not that bad. No one is as smooth as you, Kuro." Siam said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're gonna be great. She'll probably fall head over heels in love with you" Butchie said, "And there ain't any doubt that she'll be proud."

"Well, that's what she said." Kuro said hopefully, " Still, I'd like to know how to behave around those rich folk."

"Just pretend that you're rich." Siam said.

"How do you know that, Siam?" Butchie asked.

"I read it in a book once." Siam answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Kuro stood,

"Alright. Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kuro said happily.

"You'd be lost in girl trouble again." Butchie said.

They all laughed,

"Yeah, I guess so." Kuro said sheepishly.

"Well, good luck with your party." Siam said.

"Yeah, don't forget to kiss your girlfriend for us." Butchie teased.

Kuro blushed,

"I won't…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck with obvious unease.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna have a blast!" they said happily.

The next day was the big party, and Kuro found himself admiring the outfit he bought with Karla.

It was a black jacket, a white shirt, matching pants, tie, and a pair of striped shoes.

He had to admit that he didn't exactly care for the shoes, but she insisted, and he couldn't find it in his heart to turn her down.

His jacket was his favorite part of the outfit.

It was entirely black, except for the gold symbols and buttons.

He smiled as he looked at it.

After getting dressed, all he had to do was wait for Karla.

Karla meanwhile, rushed out of the house, in her heels and all.

Her fancy dress blew in the wind, and she felt rather awkward trying to sprint down the street.

She saw him, finally and beamed, in both happiness to see him, and the relief that she can slow her pace and relax her sore feet.

"Hello sir. You look quite handsome." She said, straightening her dress and embracing him.

Kuro put his arms around her, and looked at her.

"Thanks, you are more elegant than usual" he said.

Karla looked at his outfit. He looked disheveled, but with a few finishing touches, his outfit would be complete.

She thought he looked great, but her parents would have to say otherwise.

"Hold on, I'll fix your outfit a bit." She said, straightening his tie.

He stood still, until she went to tuck in his shirt, when he pulled from her grasp.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"No," he said, the blush darkening on his face.

"Well, hold still. My parents are very funny about these kinds of things…" she said.

She went back to tucking in his shirt as he started to laugh.

"What is wrong with you today? Are you nervous?" she giggled, totally amused by his strange behavior.

"Yeah, but you're tickling me." Kuro answered awkwardly.

Karla laughed, and stepped back.

"There, all done." She said, " And you look very neat."

Kuro looked down.

"Hey, I do look good." He said, grinning, "Well, come on, we're gonna be late."

He took her hand, and they started to walk, but Karla was limping slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's just that my feet hurt… I hate these heels…" she muttered.

She let out a startled shriek when Kuro picked her up, determined to carry her.

"Well, we can't have you tripping all over the place." He mocked.

Karla smiled, and put her hands around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Together they looked like the perfect couple, and believe me… they were.

A few feet away from the mansion, Karla tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I can walk from here." She said, "Thanks."

Kuro gently put her down, and they walked together, their fingers entwined.

Karla's parents spotted them coming in, and Sekorie ran over to them, along with her fiancée.

"You two are adorable!" she said, clutching to Edan (her boyfriend), "You're like Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler!"

Edan just smiled, as she fussed over them like two young kittens.

"You guys are together, right?" he asked.

Kuro and Karla both blushed slightly.

"Yes, we are." She said, taking his arm in hers.

Sekorie hugged her,

"You're right, he is hot." She whispered in Karla's ear.

Karla smiled.

"Well, I think so." She answered smirking.

Karla then looked at Kuro as music started to play.

"Come on, let's dance!" she said excitedly.

Kuro looked at her uneasily,

"I don't dance very well…" he said almost timidly.

"Don't worry. You're quick on your feet." She said lightheartedly.

He sighed, but seeing her enthusiasm, he followed her onto the dance floor.

"See you're doing fine!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I guess so…" he said, becoming more comfortable, "But I'm not the best."

"Well, you're good enough for me." She said giggling.

He couldn't help but grin at her.

"She seems to sparkle…" he thought, "I must be in love with her… Hold on, I only met her a few days ago…. Oh, but who cares? She's gorgeous! I mean, look how her hair swirls when she spins around…"

Kuro, are you okay?" Karla asked him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He stammered.

"Alright, but you're mind is leaving me." She said.

"My mind focused on anything but you? Never!" he said, acting offended.

She smirked mischievously,

"Well, let's go sit down. The song is ending anyway." She said.

"Alright." He said following her.

They sat at the right end of the feasting room, watching the other couples dance elegantly.

"I hope my parents will like you." Karla said, "Oh, what am I worrying for? Of course they will!"

He looked at her with embarrassment.

"I hope so. When am I going to meet them?" he asked.

Karla scanned the room, and saw that her parents were alone.

"There they are. You'll meet them right now." She said, tugging him along.

"Alright, you don't have to pull my arm out of the socket!" he said.

"Sorry…" she said, loosening her grip.

He smiled at her, assuring her that she had his forgiveness.

They approached Karla's parents.

"Hello dear…" her mother said, and upon laying their eyes on Kuro they said, "Who is this?"

Kuro bowed respectfully.

"My name is Kuro Neko, ma'am." Kuro said politely.

"Well Kuro, you must be the friend that our daughter has been hanging around with." Her mother said.

"I suppose so, ma'am." Kuro answered.

"Well, take good care of her. We don't want anything bad to happen to her." Karla's father answered glaring at him.

It was obvious that he meant the statement as a kind of warning.

"O-of course sir." Kuro answered respectfully.

"Good, now why don't you two youngsters run along." He said, "Go mingle. It makes a good impression with the guests."

Karla beamed,

"Thanks daddy." She said kissing her father.

The young pair then ran off into the crowd.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Karla's mother asked.

Her father only nodded.

Meanwhile, Kuro and Karla walked around, enjoying the company of the other guests.

"Dinner is served!" one of the servants called.

Kuro and Karla exchanged enthusiastic glances, and headed to their seats.

Sekorie and Edan sat next to them.

When the plates were served, Kuro looked at them in awe.

"I've never seen food like this before!" he said to Karla.

"Really? Well, mom and Dad put out their best for their parties." Karla said, "It's nothing really.."

"Oh, I forgot that you don't get out very much." He said.

She felt somewhat stupid at that point, but Kuro smiled and gripped her hand, and she felt much better.

They ate, and Kuro tried to resist the urge to lean back in his chair.

"Man, I don't think I could eat another thing. In fact, I didn't know I could eat that much!" he said.

Karla laughed, and patted his stomach.

"Well, don't explode on us!" she said, tickling him a little.

Kuro laughed, and pushed her hand away.

"Hey, c-cut that out! I'm ticklish!" he said.

Sekorie's eyes lit up.

"That's so cute!" she exclaimed, "He's like a puppy!"

They talked for a while, and Kuro actually felt that he belonged.

Kuro checked his watch, as the party ended, and everyone was gone.

"Well, I better get going right? I mean, I've stayed too long already." He said hesitantly.

He didn't want to leave, but he felt awkward staying well past dark.

"Hold on!" Karla said, "You only stay in the park, right?"

He nodded, unsure of where she was going with it.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, cocking his head like a confused dog.

"Well, I wonder if we have an extra guest room…" she thought out loud, "Then you could stay with us!"

"Well, it wouldn't be necessary. I don't want to put any more burdens on your parents." Kuro said.

She took his hand,

"I want you to stay with us." She said, looking up at him, "Besides, I have something I want to give you."

His look stiffened.

"I'll wait here while you ask." He said.

She smirked.

"Thanks for the encouragement…." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He answered, returning the smirk,

She walked over to her parents who were giving out orders to the servants.

"Sorry to bother you…" she said.

Her parents looked at her warmly.

"Of course not, Sekorie…" her mother said, "What is it?"

Karla sighed, but tried to ignore it.

"Well, do we have any guest rooms left?" she asked.

"I'm sure we do. Why do you ask?" her mother asked.

She glanced at Kuro, who just waved slightly.

"Well, could Kuro stay with us? He has nowhere else, and his parents are out of town…" Karla lied subtly.

"Well, when are they coming back?" Mr. Felis asked.

Karla looked back at Kuro, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"He doesn't know." Karla said.

Mr. and Mrs. Felis exchanged glances, but looked back at her.

"Of course he can stay." Mrs. Felis said warmly.

Karla smiled, and embraced her.

"Thanks!" she said, "I'll go tell him."

She swiftly bounded over to Kuro.

Kuro eyed her curiously.

"I guess that means that I can stay?" he asked.

Karla nodded happily, and threw her arms around his neck once again.

"Well, I owe you a lot then." He said, kissing her.

She returned the kiss, and when they broke apart, she spoke.

"You don't owe me anything." She said, "I'm you're girlfriend after all. Besides, I have something else to give you."

He smirked,

"More stuff?" he asked, "Now what is it?"

He adjusted his glasses that were falling apart.

She handed him a box,

"Here." She said.

He took the box from her and opened it.

There was a new pair of wire glasses.

"Wow… how'd you know?" he asked.

She took off his glasses and showed them to him, when he put on the new pair.

"You can't tell the difference?" she asked.

Kuro chuckled slightly,

"Yeah, I can see." He said nuzzling her.

She laughed,

"Ah! Kuro, stop!" she giggled.

He chuckled,

"Alright." He said, pulling her close to him.

She rubbed her head against his chest in a cat-like manner.

"Well, you're going to need something to wear tonight, aren't you?"

She asked, finally looking up to him.

He shrugged,

"I guess so…" he said, going with the flow.

"Well come on!" she said pulling him up the stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he said, following after her.

He didn't think he could compare with her, but he knew that he'd love her all the same.


	5. Puppy Love

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece… but you know that….

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 5: Puppy Love

The pair went into a huge walk-in closet.

"You're house gets bigger and bigger whenever I turn down a hallway." Kuro said, looking around the closet, "It's the size of a small building!"

She laughed,

"It's not that big." She said, "This is only a closet!"

She then handed him a medium-sized shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Here…" she said, as he gently took them from her.

He gave them the once over, before she walked out, allowing him to try on the articles of clothing.

He put on the clothing, looking in the mirror, and then told Karla that she could come back in.

She looked at him,

"You look perfect, how does it fit?" she asked.

"It actually fits well. You really have good eyes for these kinds of things." He complimented.

Her face darkened slightly and she kissed him.

"You're so sweet!" she said cheerfully.

He put an arm around her waist, and pulled her next to him, with as much grace as a tango dancer.

She gasped with surprise as she leaned against him, a dreamy smile upon both their faces.

"I guess my dancing got better, huh?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied, swiftly digging her fingers into his side.

Kuro laughed and tried to get away from her swirling fingers.

She just laughed next to him, and broke off her attack after kissing him once again.

Kuro caught his breath and held her tightly.

It was in that moment that they were soon interrupted.

Sekorie walked into the closet and shrieked in slight alarm.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, utterly startled.

Kuro and Karla looked at the older girl in total embarrassment.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything." Karla finally said.

Though Sekorie looked unconvinced, she nodded, grabbed what she needed and rushed out.

"Well that was awkward." Kuro commented, scratching his head in slight anxiety.

Karla nodded, as the two went out of the closet, shut off the light, and showed Kuro to the guest room.

When Karla opened the door, Kuro had to lean against her in order to keep from falling over.

The walls were a Robin's egg blue, with white pearl colored molding.

There was a large, canopy bed, with a small fireplace and a writing desk.

"It's amazing!" he exclaimed, his voice almost breathless.

She giggled lightly,

"We get that from a lot of guests." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are there trap doors or anything like that?" he asked jokingly.

She shook her head and laughed.

"Of course not." She said, "That's in my father's room, along with his professional schooner."

"Heh, heh…" Kuro answered sarcastically, as Karla just smirked at him, "Professional schooner..."

"It's a boat by the way." She said.

"I know that. Remember, I worked at the docks. I've seen many kinds of ships." Kuro said.

She wrapped her arms around his and smiled.

"I forgot about that." She observed.

"I don't think so." He said, looking at her playfully.

"I know." She said, "I just love hearing you speak, but it's passed your bedtime."

Kuro chuckled,

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, sweetheart." Karla answered, returning the kiss, and blowing out the kerosene lamp.

The room darkened as the lamp's wick smoldered slightly.

Kuro gave a smile, placed his new glasses on the side table, and watched her leave the room.

He fell asleep surprisingly quickly and Karla headed to her own room.

Sekorie was dressed in her usual pastel pink nightgown, while Karla went into the bathroom to slip into her light blue one.

When she emerged, Sekorie spoke.

"So, you had a good time?" she asked.

Karla nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely." She said, "And I'm so glad Kuro can stay with us."

"He is cute," Sekorie said, "But not as cute as my Edan. He gave me flowers you know."

"Well, Kuro would've given me something if he had the money." She said, for arguments sake.

Sekorie smiled,

"I'm sure he would." She said to her younger sibling, "He's a good kid."

Karla nodded,

"I know." She said, beaming with pride, "I'm so proud of him."

"And you should be." Sekorie said, "He made witty conversation, charmed some of the other girls into flaming jealously, and mom and dad seem to like him. You wouldn't believe that he came off the street! He was born for a life like ours!"

Karla shook her head,

"No, he wasn't… Kuro is much more than that. He has a sense of adventure, I can see it in his eyes." She said, gazing out the window of their three story mansion.

Sekorie shrugged,

"Believe what you want, but let me tell you this… You're going to want a guy that will be with you at night." Sekorie warned, "Your relationship will crumble if you never see him around."

Karla remained silent.

"Well, good night, sis." Sekorie said, blowing her sister a friendly kiss, and lowing out the lamp.

"'night." Was all Karla said before pulling the goose down sheets up to her chin, savoring the cold feeling against her skin, and falling asleep herself.

The next morning, Kuro was up at sunrise, as he usually was.

The crickets still chirped and the sky had its usual navy blue shade.

Kuro shook his head, the remnants of sleep going along with the rapid motions of his head.

Soon he got up, got dressed and went out for a walk.

He knew his friends were probably sleeping in the park, and the park was exactly where he was headed.

As he walked, he smiled.

There was a good breeze coming from the sea and it felt great as it blew through his black hair.

From the south breeze, he could tell that many ships would be sailing and he'd love to sail with them, but he didn't have a ship, let alone a capable crew.

As he headed to the park, he looked around.

His eyes were gradually adjusted to the changing shades of the sky, and he looked for his friends' meeting space.

It then occurred to him that he hadn't seen his best friend in a long time.

His kooky friend, with very odd fashion skills, was his best and longest friend of all time.

"Hey, any of you guys around?" he asked.

He heard tired moans and he smirked.

"I hear you guys." He said, "C'mon!"

"Come on, Kuro… it's so early!" a voice yawned.

It was Siam.

His brother was close behind.

"Why didja wake us up so early, Kuro?" Butchie asked.

"Well, I was wondering if any of you guys saw Django." He asked.

Siam and Butchie exchanged looks before shaking their heads at him.

"Haven't seen 'im." The chubby teen replied.

"Yeah, last time we saw him was when he was with some traveling magician or something like that." Siam explained.

Kuro let out an aggravated sigh,

"He's going to get himself into trouble one of these days…" he said, slightly to himself.

"SO, how'd your party go?" Butchie asked, "Didja bring us anything?"

Kuro shook his head,

"Sorry… I didn't." He admitted sheepishly, "I hung out with my girlfriend the whole time."

Siam and Butchie looked at Kuro, their jaws dropped in awe.

"You have another?!" Siam asked.

"Kuro, you can't keep leadin' girls on like that. It ain't pretty…and it's mean." Butchie added.

"No, you don't understand." Kuro said, "It's the same one, and I want to marry her when I'm old enough!"

The pair looked at him, new shock replacing their other expression.

"What's her name again?" Siam asked.

"Her name is Karla Felis, and she's the finest girl on the whole island!" Kuro said beaming.

"Good for you, Kuro!" Butchie exclaimed, bringing the smaller teen into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah! Butchie, I can't breathe!" Kuro exclaimed.

Butchie immediately let go, and Kuro fell to the ground.

"Sorry Kuro..." Butchie said, "I forget how strong I am sometimes."

Kuro grinned,

"It's alright, big guy." He said casually, as he stood up, "That strength of yours will come in handy someday. No doubt about it."

Butchie smiled, and then looked at his older brother that nodded in agreement.

It was that time that a tall, skinny teen came running and tripping over his own feet every so often.

"Kuro, Siam, Butchie!" he exclaimed, happily, his heart-shaped glasses flopping on and off his thin nose.

"Django! Where have you been?" Kuro asked, an amused grin on his face.

"Oh, I just learned the coolest trick from Matt the Magnificent!" Django said.

"Matt the Magnificent?" Kuro asked, an eyebrow raised.

Siam and Butchie just snickered from behind him.

Django nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! He's a traveling hypnotist, and magician, and he taught me some hypnosis with this!" Django said, pulling out a ring-shaped object on a thin, white string.

"What the hell is that?" Kuro asked.

"I forgot what it's called, byt it's what I use for hypnosis! Wanna see?" Django asked.

Kuro shrugged,

"Sure, go ahead." He said.

Django grinned with excitement.

"Now, just hold still and watch the…thing…" he said, pinching it's cord delicately between his index finer and his thumb.

Kuro did as he was asked, but wasn't persuaded, about the whole hypnosis thing.

He, however, being the good friend that he was, decided to play along.

"Okay, Siam, Butchie, stay behind him, and be sure to catch him." Django said.

The two brothers nodded.

"What's he up to?" Butchie wondered.

Siam just shrugged.

"Okay Kuro, when I say 'One, Two, Django', you'll fall asleep." Django said.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Kuro said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw c'mon, just play along!" Django pleaded.

"Alright, just get on with it. I have a girl I have to get back to." Kuro said.

"Hold on, another one?!" Django asked, "Why don't you tell me these things?"

"Will you get on with that hypnotism?" Kuro asked, growing very impatient.

Django cringed slightly,

"Okay, okay. Don't' rip my head off!" he said, " Now, when I say 'One, Two, Django' you'll fall asleep."

Kuro watched his friend intently as did Siam and Butchie.

"One, Two, Django!" Django exclaimed.

Kuro stayed put, but turned when a loud thump came from behind him.

"What the…?" Kuro wondered.  
Siam and Butchie were collapsed…and asleep on the grass.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen…" Django said.

"Come on, let's get them against this tree, but then I gotta go meet Karla." He said, checking his watch.

"Alright…" Django said, trying to pull Butchie against a tree, but pulled back with a yelp.

Apparently, he had pulled a muscle.

Kuro just shook his head, and rolled his eyes, but he took off back towards the mansion, with the intentions of waking up his girlfriend.

When Kuro returned, he headed silently to her bedroom.

She was asleep, and he smiled at her placid expression.

He sat in a chair next to her bed, waiting for her to stir even slightly.

He waited for about five minutes, as the sun started to peek through her bedroom window.

He then sat next to her on the bed, and she opened her eyes.

Upon seeing him, she gasped in surprise, then smiled and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Well, its about time you're up." He said mockingly.

She giggled,

"Well, why were you up so early?" she asked, tilting her head to one side in a dog-like manner.

"I came to see you." He said, nuzzling his face against hers.

She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He answered, taking her hand in his.

The pair then got up, and went to head downstairs to get something to eat, in order to start their day.

((Happy Holidays everyone, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!))


	6. Building a Life

Disclaimer: You should know by know what goes here…

Nine Lives, A Thousand Plans

Chapter 6: Building a Life

Well, from that moment, months and years passed; Kuro and Karla remained true to each other, and Karla and her family helped provide Kuro, Siam and the others with a proper education.

In their spare time, they spent their time in each other's company, and fell more deeply in love as the time flew by (in their opinions.).

They went to college together, and Kuro was one of the most promising students the school had ever seen, receiving a full scholarship to the school of his choice.

Karla couldn't have been more proud of him, considering his background and his life on the street.

"It's amazing how he just sprang up from the ashes, like a phoenix…" she thought, giggling lightly at the thought, "He is something…"

Karla was studying education, while Kuro went on to become a ship-builder.

He wasn't one to take over the "family business" of Karla's father, but he was assured that he wouldn't have to work to supply the family with money.

Kuro liked ship-building, because it took skill, hard-work, and it looked nice when they were finished.

He loved watching the ships go by at the docks, and he had a lot of knowledge as well.

Mr. Felis was surprised that Kuro didn't join the Navy, with his expertise in detail as well as his observational skills, but Kuro made sure that he wasn't enlisted for "personal reasons" as he called them.

Now, after college, both Kuro and Karla were in their early twenties; Kuro took Karla once again to their spot by the ocean.

"Kuro, where are you taking me?" she asked, as the blindfold obscured her vision, and she was growing steadily impatient.

"Hold on." He said as the excitement was building within his system.

As they headed down to the beach, Kuro took her blindfold off.

She smiled at the familiar sight of their old hangout, and meeting place.

"Oh Kuro…" she said, as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I didn't think you'd remember it." He said.

She looked at him confused by his statement.

"Why wouldn't I remember it?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't been here in five years." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

When they broke apart, she smiled.

"I would never forget your secret hiding place." She said, "Besides, somewhere as romantic as this isn't easily forgotten by any girl."

He grinned brightly, but as the tension built, he couldn't hold in his question in any longer.

"Uh Karla, I have one more question to ask you. Now, think hard before answering." He said, his tone utterly serious, though he tried hard to stop from laughing out of total anxiety.

Karla looked at him, first in uncertainty, then in shock, as her own thoughts started to run away with her.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" she asked, sounding as if she would burst into tears if he answered the question.

"Of course not!" Kuro said, "I'd never leave you! I just wanted to ask you if…"

Karla, much relieved, looked at him expectantly.

She had to admit that seeing him so nervous was a rather enjoyable sight, considering how cool and collected he was most of the time, especially around girls.

"If I'd what?" she asked, urging him on, "You're not going to say something perverted are you?"

She giggled, at her discreet teasing of him, but she didn't want to drive him to far, and she gave him a friendly smile.

Kuro, reached into his coat pocket, making sure that the box was still there, he took it out, bent on one knee, and looked up at her.

"Karla…I was going to ask you if you'd marry me." He said earnestly.

This was the last question she was expecting, and she didn't know what to say.

She stood speechless, as her eyes began filling to the brim with tears of happiness.

"Please…" he pleaded, "You'd make me the happiest man in the world if you'd say 'yes'"

She threw her arms around his neck, knocking both of them onto the sandy ground.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed hysterically, tears pouring down her face, as they enjoyed each other's embrace.

"Karla, you won't regret it!" Kuro said, pulling her tightly to him.

"I know I won't." she said, leaning her head against his chest, "Neither of us will."

Kuro couldn't believe what was happening, but he was beyond all capacity for rational thought, since it was beyond the happiness of anything he'd experienced before.

HE wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if she'd be pulled away from him any moment into the deep water that they stood by.

When Karla and Kuro got over the initial shock, and they headed back to the mansion, Karla immediately ran up the stairs to tell her older sister (who had married Edan two years before), who was overjoyed.

"I told you, Karla! I knew he'd propose." Sekorie rejoiced, "There's so much to do!"

Kuro told his friends about it, and about her reaction, earning eager pats on the back by his closest friends.

"You're definitely lucky, Kuro. She's a great gal." Siam said.

"One cool cat..." Django said, as Butchie tried to think of something to say, but only pulled a blank, nodding in agreement.

"I know, isn't she?" he asked, "Didn't I tell you guys that she was different? Ever since I met her, I knew!"

"We never doubted ya." Siam said.

Kuro grinned.

"Thanks you guys." He said, "And I expect to see you guys at the wedding."

Eager glances were passed between them.

"We'll be there, no doubt!" Butchie said, "I hope there'll be cake!"

They all laughed, and it was then that Karla came over, and latched herself affectionately to Kuro's right arm.

"Hello dear." She greeted.

"Greetings." He said, kissing her lightly.

The others smirked, as he seemed to brighten in her presence.

"We better leave 'em alone." Django said.

"Yeah…" the two Meowban brothers agreed.

"Well, did you tell your parents yet?" he asked.

She shook her head,

"Not yet." She replied, "You want me to tell them, so quickly?"

"Those people…" Kuro asked , "The lady that threw me into the pool after I only asked her for a napkin?! Of course I wouldn't mind!"

Kuro's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Karla laughed, as she recalled the incident in her mind.

"It was one time! Besides, those were napkins from the Grand line. She's very protective of those." Karla said, in the defense of her mother.

"I could've drowned!" Kuro exclaimed playfully, "You wouldn't be feeling the same way if I had drowned."

"I guess not…I wouldn't be able to live with myself" she said, "But you're a good swimmer."

He smirked.

"I know." He said, "But I'd feel the same way if I lost you. I wouldn't be able to live."

She snuggled against him, feeling the warmth and comfort radiate from him.

"Well, I won't be leaving you anytime soon, but lets not think about things like that." She said.

Kuro nodded,

"Can I treat you to some dinner?" he asked.

She smiled lightly at him, and took his hand.

"Of course." She answered casually.

They then headed to dinner, and back home to rest.

The next day, Kuro headed to his workshop behind the mansion.

Kuro, being a highly respected ship-builder (since he was such a promising worker, he managed to shoot through the competition and receive many honors with ease), he wasn't out on a ship.

That was a fact that bothered him every so often.

He let out a sigh, and set at the driftwood colored desk, working on ownership papers of the different schooners and fishing boats.

Karla, meanwhile, was at home.

Her parents had bought them a house near there's and just as (if not more) beautiful.

It was a light blue, with two stories on about two acres of land.

The grass was as green as it could be, and from what many saw, it was perfect, and as the weeks went by, it only got better.

Karla and Kuro took their vows on a snowy day in December.

It was cold, but the young couple was blinded by love to care about any temperature.

Karla's parents watched them, through damp, teary eyes, but they were happy, which to them, was all that mattered.

Kuro and Karla found themselves in their mid-twenties, and were expecting their first child.

When Kuro found out, he was the last one that Karla told, and everyone was overjoyed for the both of them.

"Oh Karla, that's wonderful!" he beamed, hugging her, but not too tightly as to hurt the developing baby.

She gleamed with pride.

"I know." She said, "We're going to be parents! Kuro, this opens up so many doors for us!"

Kuro nodded,

"We'll both work hard, and I just got the news that more competition went down," he said, "We'll have more berries coming in, than ever!"

She smiled and kissed him.

"Well, you earned it." She replied, "As a ship-builder and a person…But that's why I fell in love with you."

He kissed her again,

"So if I earned it so much, would you be kind enough to warn me when the mood swings and the odd urges start?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed, swatting his arm playfully.

"Ow!" Kuro whined humorously, "That hurt. You should watch those claws, woman!"

"Meow!" was the only thing Karla answered with, and the couple just laughed happily as they embraced once again.

((A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review!)) .


	7. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Yeah… you already know that I _wish_ that I owned One Piece…

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

That night, however, was the beginning of seven bad omens that would lead to the end of the couple's good fortune, and ultimately, Kuro's sanity.

Flash Back

"Mom; Dad?" the boy wondered, peeking through the door, looking around at the bloodstained walls.

When he entered, the boy gasped in surprise, at the stench and at the sight.

His father laid on his front in a pool of his own metallic, red, sticky liquid, and his mother was nowhere to be found.

Scratch marks lined the walls, carved deep into the feeble wood.

Young Kuro went over to his father, and poked him with a shaky finger.

"Sir?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

The rugged, usually hostile man didn't answer, and remained still and as pale as bark on a birch tree.

Kuro shivered at the corpse of his father, but then all he wanted to find was his mother; seeing that she was alright.

"Mommy!" Kuro cried out frantically looking in every room in the small shack, but to no avail.

The boy checked outside, but no one was there.

Kuro, giving up on everything, sat in a corner as far away from his dead father as possible, and cried.

He then heard a faint meowing from a chest in his parent's bedroom.

Kuro opened the large wooden box, and a smile decorated his face.

"Kato!" he exclaimed, taking out a small black kitten, from the box.

The kitten meowed lightly and rubbed against his face, wiping away some of the tears that made their way down his cheeks.

Kuro then sat down in the corner; cat in hand.

End of Flashback

It was then that Kuro woke with a start (as he got over the shock of the first omen that hit him.)

Karla was still sleeping by his side, peacefully as ever.

When he caught his breath, he looked out the window of his bedroom.

The sun had already risen, and the birds were up before him… for once, Kuro had managed to oversleep.

Rubbing his head, he let out a sigh, letting himself fall back onto the bed.

He reached for his round glasses on the nightstand, and put them on, his vision clearing along with it.

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his messy hair, and sighed once again.

Karla stirred slightly, as a small moan escaped her lips, but she didn't wake.

Kuro leaned over, and kissed her lightly on the lips before getting up and dressed.

He put on a casual, white, collared shirt, and a pair of black slacks.

When he returned, Karla was laying on the bed, her head resting in her hand as she looked up at him.

"So, you overslept?" she asked smirking, " I didn't think it was possible for you."

He smiled, and went over to her.

"Well, you're finally up.' He said, his tone gentle and playful.

"I'm sure that you can see that." She said, watching him sit on the bed next to her.

She sat up behind him, and massaged his shoulders firmly.

He couldn't help, but purr softly with contentment, and that made Karla smile.

"Enjoying it?" she asked.

He just nodded,

"Yes." He answered simply.

She smiled, and leaned against him.

The pair stayed silent for a while, and Kuro moved to lie on his back once again.

Karla looked down at him, and laid her head on his chest.

He breathed deeply, his breaths low and steady.

Both of them enjoyed quiet times like these, even though they didn't have many because of work or hectic preparations for other things that life threw at them.

Finally, but unwilling to get up, Kuro sat up, but with a final brush of his hand through her hair, he got up reluctantly.

She held his hand for a few seconds, not wanting to let him go.

"You really have to go to work?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart." He said.

She looked at him, seemingly hurt.

"Oh c'mon, don't give me that look!" he exclaimed, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She smirked, and stood up with him, putting her arms behind his back, and linking them in the middle of his chest.

"Well, I hope you have a good day." She said, smiling.

"I don't know…" he said, "I'm really going to miss you and our baby."

He tickled her stomach, making her shriek in surprise.

"K-Kuro!" she exclaimed, as she broke into a nervous laughter.

He chuckled lightly, and kissed her.

"I still love your laughter." He teased.

She smiled playfully.

"Oh, you just wanted revenge." She said.

Kuro shrugged.

"What can I say?" he asked, "I can't help it."

She laughed, and went to the table to retrieve their mail.

"Is there anything there,_ besides_ bills?" Kuro asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

Karla grinned, but picked up a tan envelope with her parents' names on it.

"What's this?" he inquired, as she grabbed a letter opener, and opened it (which was the second omen.).

Karla read it swiftly, but thoroughly.

"Oh Kuro!" she cried out, "We have to go to my parents' house right away!"

Kuro was startled by her outburst.

"Why?" he asked, shocked, "Something isn't wrong, is it?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"My parents are gravely ill. My sister wrote this letter, with their request that I don't show up, but I must! I have to say goodbye, I just have to!" Karla said, as she broke into harsh sobs.

Kuro embraced her tightly as she cried into him.

"Well, lets go." He said, not caring about anything else but the welfare of his wife.

She nodded, and they headed as quickly as they could to the Felis Mansion.

When they got there, Karla bolted through the doors and shot up the stairs (as fast as she could, considering her pregnancy).

"Mom, dad, Sekorie?" she called, as Kuro swiftly went after her, almost tripping up the stairs as he did so.

She reached her parents' room, to see her father and mother on their customized king-sized bed, a very teary-eyed Sekorie and Edan by their side.

The other couple looked at Kuro and Karla as they came through the door.

"What happened?" Karla asked, totally distraught.

"Oh Karla, I told you that you shouldn't have come." Sekorie said, hugging her younger sibling tightly, "That letter was for Kuro. You could've hurt the baby by coming here and putting the stress on yourself."

"I had to…Both of us had to. Its mom and dad, Sekorie; you knew that I'd show up, no matter what you told me in the letter." Karla explained sincerely.

Sekorie remained speechless, but only nodded in understanding and admiration.

Kuro stood by the doorway, not knowing what else to do.

A raspy voice then called all of their attentions.

"My children…" the voice said.

It was Mr. Felis.

"Daddy?" Karla and Sekorie both asked at the same time.

"Oh, my daughters…. Its so good to see you in such a time as this…" he said, "Well, our times are coming near…Sekorie…my will is on the table over there…"

As he said it, he lifted a finger and pointed to a scroll, though it obviously took much effort.

Sekorie grabbed the faded piece of parchment, and held it tightly.

Farku Felis' attention turned to his wife, who was next to him.

"My wife… though all we've been through… I've enjoyed our lives of luxury. We pulled through many hard times together, but unfortunately it wasn't longer for us… but we'll be together in the next life." He said, pausing to take a shuddering breath, he then turned to Edan and Sekorie, "You take care of my daughter, you hear! I'll be watching from above, but I know you two will be fine. Sekorie, you be strong for Karla. She'll need you when I'm gone."

He took another long pause, and turned to Kuro and Karla.

"Now Karla…my youngest, and my baby girl. You stay with that man of yours. He'll be good to you, as long as you're together…and Kuro…"

Kuro stepped forward out of respect, but before Farku could say anything else, he started to choke on his own breath, and he died within seconds.

Everyone in the room was startled by the sight, which was the third omen in Kuro's life.

Karla and Sekorie both buried themselves into their husbands, crying loudly.

Kuro, however, was speechless, not knowing how to react, but was frightened beyond any thought that would come to him.

Farku Felis was buried shortly after in the family crypt, as was tradition, but soon as everything had begun, it took a pause in Kuro's life; it was a slight pause, but a pause all the same.

Karla, however, was finding her life slipping like pebbles through her fingers; determined to stay put, but sliding through slowly.

Kuro did notice her change in behavior, but believed her to still be mourning for her parents.

She'd spend time with her sister, but that was only every so often.

The baby was developing, and Kuro was doing everything he could to make the process easier on her.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Karla only nodded,

"I'm just a bit tired…" she said, stifling a yawn, but she forced a smile just for him.

HE smiled back, but his smile was uneasy.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I said I was fine, didn't I?" she asked.

"I suppose you did." He said, not wanting to argue with her, or put her under any more pressure.

He sat next to her, and she quietly leaned into his grasp.

"Kuro, I'm so… tired…" she said, her eyes feebly trying to stay open.

"I know…" he said, "Just relax. Don't' stress yourself."

She soon found herself, falling asleep in his arms, but surprisingly he wasn't able to sleep himself.

He just sat there, watching over her with the gaze of a loving hawk.

His thoughts drifted steadily, as he examined her features, and remembered how she looked when he first had met her.

With that thought in his mind, he smiled, laid down and tried to sleep, Karla still tightly in his arms.

((A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, since its the first one of this year. Happy New Years everyone!!!))


	8. Unexpected, Unwelcome Visitors

Disclaimer: I really _don't_ own One Piece…

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 8: Unexpected, Unwelcome Visitors

Later that night, Kuro was startled to a light rapping on the door.

Leaving Karla on the bed, he went to the door.

Upon opening it, he looked around, and seeing no one, he went to shut it.

Then a small voice spoke up.

"Kuro, sir?" the voice asked.

Kuro looked down to see a young boy sitting on the step.

This was the forth omen.

"Can I help you?" Kuro asked, kneeling down to meet the child's gaze.

"My gram' a gots to tell you somethin'." The boy answered.

Kuro looked up, to see an old woman staring him in the face.

He yelped in fright and fell backwards.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"You're in big trouble, mister…" the boy answered, as the old woman came uncomfortably close to him.

If there was one way to describe the old woman, she resembled an old owl, with her big eyes and stumpy, pointed nose.

"So young… your mother was right about you, Kuro." She said in her crackled voice.

Kuro looked at her, trying not to stare, but something about her, he couldn't pull away from.

"What are you talking about? My mother?" he asked, his interest sparked, but he was cautious none the less.

"You didn't know?" the woman asked, "I guess she _did_ keep that part of her life from you, didn't she?"

"What do you mean? What did my mother keep from me?" Kuro asked, standing up, as he found his balance.

He was growing frustrated as the seconds passed by, but the woman just smiled, her yellow teeth becoming visible.

"She is a fine young woman, or at least she was… It was a shame your father treated her so…" she said, "Your father was a monster, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here by your mother's wishes. Kuro, you're exactly like her, you know."

"Will you get on with it?!" he demanded.

The woman sighed, and raised her bony hand, waving him off casually.

"Alright… Kuro, you have lycan blood in you…" she said, "Bet you didn't expect that!"

Kuro looked at her, confused.

"Hold on, lycan?" he asked, "You mean like…werewolves?"

She nodded.

"Yep." She said, "Your mother was a werewolf, and a very sweet one at that."

"Okay, you really expect me to believe that?" Kuro asked skeptically, "I don't know who you're trying to fool, but its not going to be me."

The old hag scowled at him,

"I'm here because your mother wished it!" she screeched, "You aren't fully human, idiot! Don't you notice the incredible speeds you can run at;Your quick intellect and your incredible sense of direction? How about the savage feeling you get from being under, or even looking at a crescent moon…?"

Kuro interrupted her,

"Hold on, I thought werewolves reacted under a _full moon_," he said, "Get your facts straight."

"You react under a crescent moon because you aren't fully lycan…" she explained, "Any more stupid questions?"

Kuro shook his head, feeling very irritated.

"Good, now the sun is going to rise soon, and I hate the sun… oh, don't tell your wife about this… She won't understand and it will frighten her."

Kuro spoke up,

"Wait, why won't she…?"

But before he could finish, she disappeared in a flurry of sparks.

Kuro stood, bewildered by what just happened, and as he saw the sun rising over the horizon, he headed back into the mansion.

"When he returned to the bed, he sat down, and Karla was still asleep.

HE then reached over to his nightstand, grabbed his notebook, and climbed back in, next to his sleeping wife.

Kuro had a deep love for poetry, which is one of the reasons Karla fell more in love with him.

He had written several poems himself, most of them about Karla, and his love for her.

It helped him relax, and after what had happened, he needed to write more than ever.

He didn't read all of them to her, however, since his notebook was also a personal journal.

His favorite time to write was when Karla was asleep and peaceful.

She was much larger (for lack of a better term) over the past few months, and though he'd tease her about it every so often, he was prouder than any man could be.

It was an exciting time for both of them, and it only made their bond stronger.

She woke up, a few minutes later, de-railing Kuro's creative train of thought.

"Morning dear." He greeted.

She moaned in disappointment.

"Kuro, it's too early…" she complained, stretching tiredly.

He chuckled, as he placed his book back on the nightstand.

"You never were a morning person." He mocked.

"That's right." She said, pausing to stifle a yawn, "Well now that I've re-entered the realm of the living, what time is it?"

Kuro checked his watch,

"It's not _that_ early." He said.

"You're not answering my question…" she said, "What time is it?"

"It's about eight o'clock." He said.

"Meaning it's too early." She whined, putting her head back on the pillow, "I need my sleep."

"Well, I have to get to work." He said, "Those ships won't build themselves you know."

Karla moaned slightly.

"You're just making me get up…" she complained.

Kuro laughed,

"How am I making you?" he asked, eager to hear her answer.

"You know that I won't let you leave this house without having something to eat." She said, sitting up reluctantly.

"Do you need help?" he asked sincerely.

She nodded, standing up, and leaning against him.

"Remember what the doctor said, don't strain yourself." Kuro said, "You might hurt yourself, and the baby."

"I'll be okay… It's just early. But I'm hungry anyway." She said, giving him a smile.

He returned her smile, as they walked into the kitchen; Kuro's incident forgotten for the moment.

She made a simple breakfast (Though some of the food choices were a bit…odd), and they ate together, as was the daily ritual, since they were married.

"It was wonderful." Kuro said, as he finished.

"You're going already?" she asked, a hint of mock sadness in her voice.

"I have to. You want me to be able to support us, don't you?" he asked.

"But you work so hard, and we haven't even touched our inheritance!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I don't want to use that money, if we don't have to." Kuro answered, trying to remain calm.

"Do you have something against my parents?!" she shot back, as a rush of hormones hit her, "And after all they did for you…"

"I have nothing against your parents…" he said, going to embrace her, as she cried into him, "They were wonderful people. You know that's how I feel… I'd never have anything against them."

He stroked her hair gently, as she leaned into him.

Even though he knew that it was hormones acting on her, he couldn't help but to have his heart break, seeing his beloved in tears.

"Shh… I'm sorry…" he said, trying to soothe her, "I didn't mean it… I'm so sorry."

He leaned his head against hers, her brown hair brushing against his cheek.

She calmed down soon enough, and she looked up at him.

"Kuro… I must look like such an idiot…" she said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Of course not!" he said, "You'd never look like an idiot…"

She smiled softly, as he wiped the tear trails from her face.

"You're biased." She said.

"I guess you're right." He answered casually.

He smiled back at her, as she hugged him.

"Well, you better get to work." She said, "I can't have you cavorting around with me all day."

He grinned,

"Well, alright. I'll be back later… I can't leave Django alone at the shop." Kuro said, as he put on another shirt, and headed out the door (of course after kissing Karla once more.).

She beamed slightly, laying her hands on her now greatly expanded torso.

"Well, better continue setting up the baby's room." She said, shrugging.

Meanwhile, Kuro was bolting down the street, eager to meet his friends, and co-workers at his workshop.

Kuro was known for his attention to even the most miniscule detail, when carving the wood.

It was hard work, but he lived in luxury, and it was worth it, every second of it.

Django, Butchie, and Siam all knew this as well, besides, they'd follow with whatever Kuro thought, because it worked for them.

It wasn't only work, however, that they agreed with him on.

The marriage between Karla and Kuro was always strong, and they rarely fought.

It was as if no one told them that marriage was supposed to be difficult, and have its rough patches.

The pair almost always got along, but there was never any doubt that they might have married the wrong person, and it would remain that way, "'til death do they part…"


	9. James Ericko Neko

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but you seriously know that already…

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 9: James Eriko Neko

When Kuro reach the shop, he immediately went into the back room.

Upon gazing on his newest project, he smiled.

"Hey Kuro!" a voice said, calling him out of his thoughts.

Kuro spun around, and saw Siam and Butchie.

"Oh, hi guys." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"You're late. What happened?" Siam asked, "Karla's alright…right?"

Kuro nodded,

"She's fine. Just a bit tired, but you know how it is…" he said.

"That's good…" Butchie added.

Siam nodded,

"Well, let's get to work, shall we?" Kuro asked, "We have a deadline."

The pair nodded, and went to work.

Each one had a different job.

Butchie, being the strongest of the group, was a blacksmith, making metal parts for the ships.

Siam built the boat along with Django, but Kuro, besides helping them build the boat itself, had another job.

Kuro loved carving the decorative parts of the ship.

It was very artistic, and he tried to make each boat different in design and details.

Kuro was able to use his focus to create intricate designs, that pleased those that admired his work; and many did.

But they put a lot of effort into their creations, no doubt, and hundreds flocked, especially many wealthy folks paid to have them build elegant schooners, and other kinds of boats, either for show or actual use.

Either way, Kuro was proud of both his work, and his developing family, and most of all, his wife.

His mind drifted once again, as Django came bursting through the doors in his usual, lopsided manner.

"Sorry, I'm late Kuro." He apologized.

Kuro shrugged,

"Whatever, but get to work. We have to finish this." He said.

Django bowed his head slightly, and went to helping Siam put finishing touches onto the boat.

They worked for about three hours, and soon, their creation was finished.

All four men gazed upon it, their eyes sparkling with pride.

It's gold lettering shining in the sunlight.

"They're gonna love it!" Butchie exclaimed.

"Well, I think they would…" Siam said, "Either they love it, or they don't know true artwork."

Everyone nodded, as they heard a loud tapping of the shop's door.

"It must be them." Kuro said, rushing to open the enormous wooden doors.

A wealthy, well-dressed man stood there, his silver pocket-watch in hand.

"Ah, you must be the ship builder…" the man said, a look of distaste as he gazed upon Kuro's disheveled appearance.

Kuro bowed his head respectfully.

"Yes, your boat is ready." Kuro said proudly, "Come on in, and see it."

"Good." The man said simply, though his air of arrogance shone around him.

Kuro escorted him into the warehouse, where the large boat sat.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Kuro asked his voice full of pride and dignity.

The man gave the boat a once over before shaking his head.

"I hate it." He spat.

This was the fifth omen.

Kuro growled, trying to keep his temper down at the man's words.

"What do you mean? This is probably one of the finest ships ever built!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Ah, but it is not the finest." The man answered, his plump belly swelling with disappointment, "I want you to dissemble it, and build me another one, free of charge."

"I can't do that. This boat took my crew and me, almost a year to build. I refuse to do it."

The man glared at Kuro, but seeing the fire in the younger man's eyes, he backed off.

"Fine, but I shall not pay full price for such a thing." The man said finally, and in all seriousness.

Kuro snorted, but reluctantly agreed.

After the man paid, and had his workers load the boat onto an appropriate cart, he left.

When Kuro turned to the others, they looked at him.

There were few times that Kuro was truly angry, and this was one of them.

"Are you alright?" Django asked, "Maybe you should sit down."

"No," Kuro growled, "I'll be alright. Just a bit ticked…"

Django patted him on the shoulder, as he sat down.  
"I just don't understand it! That boat took us such a long time, and we worked so hard on it!" he ranted, "I just don't understand how someone could hate that ship!"

"Well, it's not that bad. At least he paid for some of it." Siam said.

Butchie nodded.

"I just don't get it." He said, shaking his head, "It was such a beautiful boat."

"It's probably just bad luck, that's all." Butchie said.

"Eh, I don't believe in bad or good luck. The guy was just an asshole, that's the reason…" Kuro spat.

The others snickered,

"Yeah." They said in unison.

Throughout the years of luxurious living, one thing about Kuro never lost, was his adventurous spirit, and even though he didn't go exploring as much as he used to, but he still dreamed about it.

The only thing holding him from a life on the sea, was Karla and the baby.

This, however, was something he wasn't going to give up easily.

That night, when Kuro returned home, he found Karla in the bed, panting heavily, her face drenched in sweat and tears.

"Karla, are you alright?!" he asked frantically, rushing immediately to her side.

She looked at him with her tear-streaked eyes.

"Kuro, the baby is coming…" she said, "Get the doctor…and my sister."

Kuro nodded,

"I'll be right back, Karla…" he whispered to her, wiping her brow with a towel.

He then ran as fast as he possibly could to the doctor and to Sekorie and Edan's home.

The doctor headed right to the house, as Sekorie and Edan followed Kuro.

"Karla?!" Sekorie asked, worriedly, looking down at her sister.

"Oh Sekorie," Karla gasped, "It hurts…"

"I know, but you'll be alright…" Sekorie assured.

The doctor worked steadily.

"Karla, just remember what I told you…" he said.

Karla nodded, as Kuro gripped her hand for support.

"You're doing fine…." He said, trying to swallow his panic.

She nodded, as tears fell down her face, and she tried to stifle her cry of pain.

Then, another contraction hit her, and she cried out, despite herself.

"Oh Kuro, I can't do this…" she sobbed.

"You can…" he urged, "You'll be okay… I promise."

She tried to force a smile, but it turned into a painful grimace, as the contraction passed.

Kuro felt tears prick at the sides of his eyes as he watched her in such suffering.

The contraction passed in a few minutes however, and the pattern continued for four hours.

At the end of the forth hour, the doctor smiled as he cut the cord between Karla and the child.

"It's all over, Karla." Kuro said; relief obvious in his voice.

Karla just nodded, her head dug into the pillow.

"It's a boy, Mr. Neko." The doctor announced.

"A boy…" Kuro said, his voice breathless, as he took his young son in his arms, "I have a son…"

Sekorie and Edan leaned against each other, as Kuro sat on the bed next to his exhausted wife.

"We have a son, Karla." He said proudly.

The doctor helped Karla sit up, and she held her baby in her arms.

"So, do you have any names in mind?" the doctor asked, grinning.

Karla and Kuro had discussed names in their spare time, and Karla smiled weakly.

"Yes, I know exactly what we'll name him." She said.

They seemed to come closer as she said that, but Kuro just smirked.

"Go on, tell them." He said encouragingly.

She nodded,

"We're going to name him James." She announced, "James Ericko Neko."

"Oh, how lovely!" Sekorie exclaimed, "And he looks just like his father."

Kuro looked down at the quiet infant.

"I guess he does…" Kuro said, chuckling lightly, "He has his mother's eyes though."

It was true.

Young James' eyes were a bluish brown color, and they glistened with an innocence that neither Kuro nor Karla would forget.

The look in James' watery eyes was the sixth omen.

((A/N:I had some spare time, so I thought I'd update. Hope you enjoyed it!))


	10. Consequences

Disclaimer: Do I have to explain myself again?

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 10: Consequences

After days of staying in bed, Karla had her energy back, and she was gratefully her normal size again.

Young James proved to be quite a handful, but he grew fast as the years flew by.

James had dark, raven-colored hair, just like his father, but it was messy, and refused to stay pinned down for long (much like the young boy himself).

"Come to daddy." Kuro urged the child, as Karla held him tightly; the boy's feet gently brushing against the carpet.

The young boy looked at Kuro curiously, but he seemed to absorb the words, and tried to go over.

Karla let him go, and the boy walked two steps before falling backwards on the ground.

James, however, was determined.

The young boy tried to stand by himself, but after several attempts, the boy sat down and let out a frustrated sob.

Both Kuro and Karla went over to their son, as Karla picked him up, and cradled him against her.

"Shh, it's alright." Karla said soothingly.

Young James sniffled lightly, and leaned his head against her shoulder.

Kuro went over and stroked the boy's hair gently.

"Daddy…" James said softly.

Kuro smiled gently at his son's word.

Karla smiled also, and patted James' back softly and rhythmically; trying to sooth the boy's sniffling.

James calmed, but he closed his eyes gradually as he grew tired.

"Someone's tired." Kuro said, patting the boy's head.

Little James just sighed tiredly as he shifted his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I'll bring him upstairs…" Karla said smiling at her husband.

Kuro nodded, as she walked their young son up the stairs.

"Life can't get any better…" he thought contently, as he went to follow her.

They went into a huge, elegantly decorated room, just made for James.

It's walls were a pastel green, with sky blue molding.

There were numerous stuffed animals, but the black cat was James' favorite.

"Naito!" the boy exclaimed, reaching for his stuffed cat with the green eyes.

Karla handed it to him, and the boy embraced it tightly and lovingly.

As she laid him down, he looked up at them.

"Good night, sweetheart." She said, leaning over and kissing the boy's forehead.

"She then stepped aside as Kuro came forward and stroked his son's hair.

"Night." He said, a tender grin on his face.

James yawned, and snuggled comfortably into a ball

Karla gently leaned against Kuro, as he put his arms around her waist.

They were silent as she turned off the lights to James' bedroom, and they headed to their own bedroom.

Another year passed, and Kuro's life continued normally.

He went to wor,, after wishing his family good morning, and Karla took care of James.

She, however, was starting a new teaching career in the local elementary school now that James was a few months older than four years.

"Mommy, look what I made!" the boy exclaimed happily, waving the drawing of a green dog around.

He ran into his mother's arms, and she swung him around playfully.

"Look!" he said again, showing her the picture.

Karla looked at it…forcing an expression of surprise onto her face.

"James, it's lovely!" she said.

The boy beamed proudly, and sniggled himself into his mother's chest.

"Mommy has to go to work, okay?" Karla asked, placing him gently on the ground.

"Okay." James said, kissing his mother on the cheek.

Karla smiled as the boy ran off.

It was from that point that Karla became unusually sad, and she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"He's growing up so fast…." She thought.

Kuro, at the same time, was working.

They had another schooner, but it was unusually large.

Kuro, however, was confident that they'd be able to make the deadline, but they'd have to work quickly and accurately.

"Siam, could you pass me the hammer please?" Kuro asked.

Siam nodded, and tossed Kuro the requested tool.

This was daily procedure, and they went back and forth, as Kuro worked on the bottom of the ship.

He laid on his back, hammering in hails and other things that made the ship stable.

Everything was running like clock-work, until a small "pop" was heard.

"What was that?" Django asked, looking around, for the source of the noise.

None of them knew, until they heard a cry of pain, and a loud crash from within the workshop.

"Kuro!" they called out, running to where he was working.

The "pop" had been one of the cables snapping, that held the ship steady.

Wood and dust was collected in a pile…directly on top of Kuro.

"Siam, get the doctor, Butchie, you get some help, and I'll try to dig him out!" Django ordered.

Siam and Butchie nodded, and ran off.

"I pray that he's still alive." Django wished, as he went around, trying to clear the pile of broken wood, nails, and other things.

The doctor arrived soon enough, with a few others.

"There's no way any normal person could survive that…." He said, shaking his head.

Karla, meanwhile, was teaching, when Butchie burst through the doors.

The children gasped at his large form, and Karla looked at him, equally startled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Butchie panted,

"It's about Kuro…" he said.

Karla couldn't believe it.

"Hold on… I-I'll get a substitute teacher." She said, rushing to the office.

When the young man took her place in teaching the class, she pulled Butchie aside.

"What about Kuro?!" she demanded, "Is he hurt?"

Butchie couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

"W-we don't know…" he replied.

Karla felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Take me to him." She said, her voice softening.

Butchie nodded, and she joined the others.

Tears pouring down her face, she was reluctant, but she looked at them.

Django went over to her, as she started to sob.

"H-have they found him yet?" she asked, as she took a gasping breath.

Django shook his head, as he tried his best to comfort her.

"The doctor said that he's probably dead though." He said, "I'm sorry."

Karla remained silent, once her weeping subsided; the thoughts processing in her head.

Though she was adventurous and headstrong, Karla wasn't one to hang onto false hopes and dreams.

"He's dead…" a voice echoed from within her mind, "And he's never coming back…Go to him!"

Sekorie and Edan arrived; Sekorie held James in her arms.

She herself, was crying and she ran over to her sister, embracing her tightly.

"I'm sorry…" she cried.

Karla still remained silent, and her skin turned gradually paler.

"GO to him!" the voice said again.

"I found him!" Siam exclaimed.

Everyone's head turned, except for Karla, who's eyes were fixed on a long piece of rope.

Her mind was so cluttered, that she didn't hear anything that was going on around her.

As everyone ran to help pull Kuro's bloody and battered body out of the wreckage, Karla retrieved the rope, and headed out to her favorite oak tree with only one thought on her mind.

It was a tall tree, with sturdy branches, built up by age.

It's bark , though chipped in places, was thick.

Karla looked up at the nearest branch, and as she knotted the rope, James came running out of the workshop.

"Mommy!" he said happily, oblivious to what was going on.

Karla didn't respond, but was lost in her own thoughts of death, and her undying love for Kuro.

James tugged at her shirt, but seeing the tears in her eyes, and on her face, he felt sad himself.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked, looking up at her with his shiny brown eyes.

Karla looked down at him, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh James, I'll miss you so much…" she said, a gentle smile on her face.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice trembling with fear at the thought of his mother going anywhere, "Does daddy know? He'll be sad if you don't tell him…"

"James, go see Aunt Sekorie, okay?" Karla asked, trying to push him along.

The boy hesitated, but ran off, not to his aunt, but to hide behind a nearby tree.

Karla looked up at the sky, finishing her noose, and went to climb the tree.

James continued to watch intently.

At the same time, Kuro was free of the wreckage.

"Oh my gosh…" was all Django said, as everyone else was speechless.

"He's alive." The doctor said, in total amazement.

"What happened?" Kuro asked, rubbing his head.

"Don't move too much!" the doctor exclaimed.

It was then that Kuro spotted the pile of broken building materials.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?!" Kuro asked worriedly, "Is Karla still at work?"

They nodded at the first question, but looked around for Karla.

Sekorie looked around, worry on her face, when she didn't see her sister, or her nephew either.

"Where's Karla and James, Edan?" she asked, growing hysterical.

Everyone looked around, but she was no where in sight.

Everything was silent, until they heard a blood-curdling scream cut through the air.

Running outside, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Sekorie fainted into Edan's arms.

Kuro, who was helped outside by Django and Butchie looked up at the tree, to see Karla hanging by her neck and the rope.

James ran to him, crying uncontrollably.

Kuro held his son, as the others cut down his beloved, removing the rope from her neck.

His eyes, despite the fact that his son was in his arms, didn't leave the gruesome sight.

After passing the sobbing boy over to his aunt and uncle, Kuro went hesitantly over to his wife's corpse and held her, as she lay limp in his arms.

He looked down at her warmly; his eyes, tracing every line and feature of her pale face, absorbing her lost beauty.

Everyone remained silent, except for James and his ragged sobs.

Kuro then broke down,

"Oh Karla…" he said, finally breaking his own silence, and his eyes welling up with tears; his voice broken.

He fell to his knees, and cried into her, sobs shaking his entire frame, as he held onto her tightly.

The others watched him, feeling nothing else but sympathy.

Kuro called her name repeatedly, as if he were expecting a reply from her frozen lips, but none came.

This tragedy; her death, was the seventh and final omen.

((A/N: Here's my weekly post. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since it made me very excited to post this one. It's not over yet…

but you'll find out when I post next week, so please read and review! ))


	11. Kuro’s Mystery and Madness

Disclaimer: Okay, seriously, we all know that I don't own One Piece…

Nine lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 11: Kuro's Mystery and Madness.

They days following Karla's funeral, Kuro kept mostly to himself, as her death tormented him through his thoughts constantly.

He had contemplated suicide several times, but the thought of his son living without his parents saddened him, so he dismissed the idea.

Kuro also spent most of his time locked up in his workshop; sounds of drilling and hammering coming from within it.

He rarely ate, and he almost never came out, and he sold the mansion.

James followed his father almost everywhere, usually gripping onto his shirt, whenever his father emerged from the workshop.

"Kuro?" Sekorie asked, knocking on the large oak doors.

This had become a habit for her, and as usual, she received only the banging of nails and wood as an answer.

She sighed.

"I wonder what he's doing in there…" she thought to herself.

She was worried about him, and his son.

She was about to head home, when she heard the door open for the first time in a few weeks.

"Sekorie?" he asked.

She spun around, totally startled, and looked at him.

Kuro was much paler, and his hair was disheveled, and had less of a sheen then usual.

"Yes Kuro?" she asked, her tone conveyed shock and concern.

"Get Butchie for me." He said, "I'll need him for some metal working…"

Sekorie nodded, as Kuro scurried back into his work place. He shut the doors before Sekorie could get any kind of glance in what he was doing.

Butchie was with his brother Siam.

The two were keeping an eye on James, as they did everyday.

"Butchie, Kuro wants to see you." Sekorie said.

All three of them looked up, and Butchie, more startled then ever stood up.

"Did 'e say what he wanted?" Butchie asked, as Sekorie shook her head.

"He said nothing." She said, "But he seemed urgent about it. Please find out what he's up to…"

Butchie nodded, and went off in the direction of the workshop.

For an odd reason, that he couldn't explain, he felt utterly nervous the entire way there.

Perhaps it was that Kuro had changed, or the fact that he couldn't imagine what was passing through his friend's mind, especially now that his beloved was gone, and all he had left was his son.

When he reached the shop, he took a large gulp before going in.

"Kuro?" Butchie asked timidly.

His surroundings were silent for a time, but he then heard a voice that sent chills down the length of his spine.

"Hello, Butchie." The voice said.

Butchie turned around to see Kuro behind him.

"Kuro?!" Butchie asked.

Kuro emerged out of the shadows, a sadistic glare in his eyes.

"Yes, it is I." he replied, his voice resembling the hiss of a snake, "You're probably wondering why I asked you here…"

Butchie only nodded.

"Well, I require ten swords, without hilts." Kuro said, "I want ten perfectly formed blades, you understand?"

"What would you do with only the blades?" Butchie asked curiously.

"That is NOT, your concern." Kuro snapped.

Butchie cringed,

"I only asked for your services, not your opinion." Kuro growled, "You will find out in good time, however."

Butchie nodded,

"Alright. When will ya need 'em by?" he asked.

Kuro seemed to ponder it for a while, but he answered swiftly.

"As soon as possible." Kuro said, his voice calm once again.

"Okay…" he said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Kuro paced the floor, glancing at Butchie as if he were a panther ready to strike at any time.

"Um, sir…?" Butchie finally asked.

Kuro paused, and then slowly brought his head up to look at him.

"Yes?" he asked, his tone serpentine in every way.

"Are you ever coming out?" Butchie asked, "Evr'y one's worried about ya."

Kuro looked at him and laughed harshly.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed, "I have big plans for all of us. We shall be rich, and with all the thrill we could imagine!"

Butchie wasn't sure of what to think or say, but he headed out, leaving Kuro in his warped state of mind.

When he returned, Sekorie, Siam and James looked at him.

"So, how is he?" Sekorie asked, holding James on her hip.

Butchie stayed silent for a while, but then spoke up.

"He's…different." He said.

"What do you mean, different?" Siam asked.

"I mean, that he's insane!" Butchie cried, "He even talks diff'rent! He's got this vibe…y'know, the ones that Django is always talkin' about!"

He shivered, as his brother went over to him.

"He was sayin' something about plans that he had…" Butchie continued, "He said it'd be adventurous, and we'd be rich… Something wasn't right about it…"

Sekorie looked on, shifting James' position on her hip.

"He didn't tell you about the plans?" she asked.

"Nope, he growled at me, and said that I'd find out soon." Butchie explained, "He wanted ten blades though for swords as soon as possible though."

Sekorie's face immediately turned to fear,

"He's not planning suicide, is he?!" she asked, frantically.

Butchie shook his head,

"I don't think so." He said, "He never seemed like the type to do that. Besides, he probably would have done it already."

Sekorie nodded, but let James go, since he was squirming impatiently in her arms.

Running over to Butchie, he tugged on his shirt.

"Is daddy okay?" the boy asked.

Butchie looked down at Kuro's son sadly.

"I dunno. He's probably lonely, so he'll come back." Butchie said.

"Yeah kid, your father will come to his senses sooner or later." Siam added.

"Can I go see him?" James asked.

"No, he's kinda busy." Siam said.

The boy's face fell.

"Oh… well maybe I can help him." James said, with total enthusiasm.

"No, it's grown-up business." Butchie said, "I'm sure when he's done, though, that he'll come and visit ya."

James smiled innocently.

"Good, 'cause I drew him a picture." The boy said, pointing to a small table, littered with colored pieces of paper, and wax crayons.

"Auntie, could you get it for me. It's the black cat that looks like Naito." The boy said.

Sekorie went over and grabbed the drawing.

When she examined it, she saw the messy letters that scrawled out:

"To dad, I luv you, James."

Sekorie felt her eyes brim with tears as she gripped the paper, and handed it to the little boy.

"Thanks." He said, giving her a grin.

James then looked at Butchie.

"See?!" he asked, holding it out enthusiastically.

Butchie gently took the paper out of James' hand and looked at it.

"It's real nice, kid." He said.

James beamed happily.

Siam then looked at it.

"Yeah, it's really nice." He said, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Yeah, I worked really hard on it… It took me almost a whole five minutes!" James exclaimed.

The two brothers chuckled lightly, as Siam picked the boy up.

James then paused and looked at them in a curious way.

"Where's my mommy?" he asked.

Everyone stopped, and Sekorie started to cry.

When she left the room, Siam and Butchie exchanged nervous glances.

"James, she's gone." Siam said.

James looked at Siam, utter confusion in his eyes.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, "Will she be back soon? She has to tuck me in and read me a story…"

The two Meowban brothers became teary-eyed as well.

"She ain't gonna be back…" Butchie said, "But we could tuck ya in and read ya that story."

James' expression conveyed nothing but fear and misunderstanding.

"But why won't she come back anymore?" he asked, "Daddy will be sad! Doesn't she love us anymore?"

Butchie wiped his eyes quickly, as Siam's eyes were glassy.

"She loved both of you, with all her might." Siam said, his voice on the verge of breaking.

James was crying now, into Siam's shoulder.

"Where did she go?!" the boy wailed, "I want her to come back!"

"James, she can't come back…" Siam tried to explain, "She died…"

"Wh-what do you mean? What is that?" James sniffled.

"It means that she can't come back." Butchie said.

"Does daddy know?" James asked, "I wanna tell him, so he's not sad anymore."

"Your father knows." Siam said, "He already knows… but what confuses me is that you should know that… it's been days!"

"I wanna tell him." James insisted, as he squirmed against Siam's grip.

Siam put him down, but James just bolted out the door.

"James wait!" they exclaimed running after him.

The young boy was unusually quick on his feet, and didn't stumble once.

The young four-year-old ran all the way to his father's workshop and ran into through the door.

Siam and Butchie paused, but reluctantly followed him in.

When they entered the back room of the shop, they spotted one of the biggest ships they've ever seen.

"Do you remember helping him build that?" Siam asked, his voice conveying much awe.

Butchie shook his head.

Once the distraction had faded, they looked around for James.

"Damn, Kuro is going to kill us…" Siam said.

Meanwhile, James was scampering around, looking for his father.

"Daddy?!" he called out repeatedly.

Kuro heard the young voice.

"James?" he wondered, "No, I must be losing my mind…"

He shook his head fiercely, until he heard the voice again.

"I better go check it out…" he thought to himself, "Just to clear the suspicion."

Kuro looked from his giant creation to his son peeking out from under the boat.

A rush of panic struck through him, but it all faded when James came bounding towards him.

"Daddy!" the boy exclaimed, reaching his arms out for an embrace.

Kuro looked at his son curiously, but bent down to pick him up.

"James, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Siam and Butchie said that mommy is never coming back…" the little boy said, "I wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't be sad anymore… Auntie says that you don't sleep or nothing! Is it true?"

Kuro looked at his son, but felt tears once again in his eyes.

"Yes, James, it's true. But I'm sad because your mother isn't coming back… she died James." Kuro said, as he tried to keep his voice from breaking.

Siam and Butchie then spotted them.

"I'm so glad he's alright!" Butchie cried happily.

Kuro just glared at them, and both of them cringed.

"Uh, well, we'll be going now…" Siam said, pulling Butchie out of the shop.

James watched them leave, but then hugged his father.

"Don't be sad daddy." James said innocently, "I'll read you a story so you can sleep. Auntie found a really cool cat book that she said you'd like."

Kuro's eyes glistened.

"It's alright, James." He said, "I'm sorry you've been through so much… I miss seeing you. Do you miss me?"

James nodded, and hugged him again.

"I sure do, daddy!" he said, throwing his arms around Kuro's neck.

Kuro smiled sadly, as he embraced his son once more.

"You will be stronger than I ever imagined…" he murmured softly, "More than I ever _could have_ imagined."

((A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter... This story is almost finished, but don't fret, I'm working on the third in this series as we speak...err, read... I am also getting myself out of writer's block on the Cat's Instinct story... There's just a DVD I have to get, and I can keep writing... well, see ya'll in the next post!))


	12. The Start of a New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece… No really, I don't…

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 12: The Start of a New Life

Siam and Butchie waited outside.

"I hope we didn't get 'im in trouble…" Butchie said, turning to his brother.

Siam only nodded,

"Oh well, he can't be in that much trouble, right? I mean, Kuro wouldn't be too mad at his son, right bro?" Butchie continued, "I mean…"

"Shut up, Butchie." Siam said, "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry Siam." Butchie answered.

Kuro then came out of the workshop, James in his arms.

He seemed in a much better mood, but once his eyes landed on the two brothers, he paused.

"There's something I need to tell you two." He said.

Siam and Butchie gulped loudly, at the same time.

"What is it, Kuro?" Siam asked.

"We're going to be pirates." He said.

The brothers looked at him, not believing what they were hearing.

"Hold on, what did you say?" Siam asked, "I don't think we heard ya correctly."

"You, your brother, Django, and I, are going to join together, and sail of as pirates." Kuro repeated, "It'll be a new life for us all."

"B-but, what about James?" Butchie asked, "And all that danger…They just don't mix!"

"Don't worry about my son!" Kuro snapped, "He'll be fine!"

Siam and Butchie cringed,

"What if we don't want to?" Siam asked, "I mean, I don't think I like the idea, of becoming pirates…"

Kuro turned to him slowly, but then laughed darkly,

"We've known each other for years…" Kuro said, "And we've been through a lot… but I will kill you, if you say those words again."

His vocal tone became much harsher and threatening as the madness settled once again in his eyes.

Sam and Butchie didn't know what to say, but only nodded in agreement.

Kuro smiled evilly at them,

"Good…" he said, putting the tips of his fingers together, "I have a plan for all of us… and Butchie, I need those swords that I requested…. You did remember, didn't you?"

Butchie stood up straight instantly at the mention of his name.

"O'course!" Butchie said, his tone stiff and afraid of the man, that he used to call friend, "I-I'd never forget!"

Kuro smiled in a snake-like manner.

"Good," he said, "I expect them promptly then."

Butchie nodded, and Siam remained silent.

"You can go, but remember my warning." Kuro said, glaring at them, though his voice was smooth as anything.

Both of them retreated as quickly as possible.

"He must be out of his mind!!" Siam exclaimed.

"Yeah, us becoming pirates… Crazy, huh?" Butchie asked, "We should tell Django."

Siam nodded,

"He's probably with that magician…" he said.

The pair headed to the docks.

"Hey Django, are you around?" Siam called.

Django's head popped out from behind a crate, and looked at them.

"Oh hey…" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Kuro's gone nuts!" Butchie exclaimed, "He wants us to become pirates!"

Django looked at them and laughed heartily.

"I always thought that something like that would happen." He said, still laughing.

The two Meowban brothers gawked at him,

"What do you mean?" Siam asked.

"I'm his best friend… Django said, "I know him like the back of my hand. Karla was the only thing that was keeping him from a life on the sea. Didn't you see that longing in his eyes whenever he'd take her down by the shore? He'd stare out into the distance for minutes if she allowed. He's a born pirate, and I'm going to support him, one-hundred percent."

Siam and Butchie were still unsure, but they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, is Kuro around? I haven't seen him in a while." Django said, as if nothing had happened.

"He's probably still in the workshop. I gotta head home, and work on those swords he wanted." Butchie replied.

Django nodded, and headed over to see his best friend.

He knocked on the door of the once-familiar workshop.

"Kuro, are you in there?" Django called.

There was shuffling heard from inside, and a loud crash.

Kuro's voice was then heard, shouting random swears.

Soon Kuro emerged, his hair still messy, and his face was covered in scratches.

"What happened?" Django asked, startled by Kuro's appearance.

"Oh, hello Django." He said, taking a deep breath.

Django walked passed him, when he saw the huge ship.

"You built that?" he asked

Kuro bobbed his head,

"It took a while, but I managed to build her." He said, "I'm planning on sailing off, and I want you to be my first mate."

Django looked at him,

"I heard from Siam and Butchie. You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Django asked.

Kuro looked at him,

"Yeah… Django, there's nothing else keeping me here. I've always wanted an adventurous life, and now that…she's gone… I can set off." Kuro said.

"But I don't think it'll be the best thing for James… raised on a ship. I mean, it's not the best place for a toddler…" Django said, "Think about the boy, Kuro."

Kuro looked at his friend, but an unusual tension settled in the pit of his stomach.

"I suppose you're correct…" he said, as though he were fighting back the words, "I didn't want him growing up with no parents."

Django looked at Kuro sympathetically,

"It's a dangerous life on the sea…" he said, "At his age, there are thousands of ways he could get himself hurt… or worse…"

Kuro nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"You're right…" he said, "James' life is too valuable for me to risk on a life at sea… I don't know what I'd do if I lost him too…"

Django smirked,

"Now you're thinkin'" he said, "Just go with the flow, and I'm sure everything will work out…"

Kuro ran a hand through his dark hair, and sighed.

"I just hope that he doesn't grow up thinking that his father abandoned him…" Kuro said, mostly to himself.

Django looked out the window,

"Oh, knowing James, and the route he's takin', in life, he'll think everything but… He's just like you, Kuro. Remember that."

Kuro hid a smile,

"You're right, but I have to tell Sekorie and Edan about my plans for James." He said, I'm sure they'd be glad to take the boy under their care."

"He is a good kid." Django added, as Kuro went out of the workshop, Django, following him from behind.

Kuro and Django went to Edan and Sekorie's home.

The door was unlocked, so they just walked in.

James, upon seeing his father, lit up, his arms open for an energy-filled hug.

Kuro laughed; an action that had become rare for him, after Karla's death.

"Hello tiger!" Kuro greeted, as the young boy hugged him.

"Daddy, I missed you." His son replied, embracing his father tightly.

Kuro smiled fondly at him.

"James, where are your Aunt and Uncle?" he asked.

James just looked around, and pointed in direction of the kitchen.

Kuro smirked, and carried his son into the kitchen.

Sekorie was cooking some soup, and Edan was just looking over her shoulder.

Seeing Kuro, Edan broke into a grin.

"Hi Kuro." He said.

Sekorie spun around, startled.

"Kuro?" she asked, her wooden spoon dropping to the floor.

"I'm here, Sekorie." He said, bending down to pick up the dropped utensil.

"H-how are you?" she asked, taking the spoon from him.

"I've been better, but I have a request to ask you." He said.

"Anything, Kuro." She said, "What is it?"

Kuro put his son on the ground.

"Django, could you keep him occupied for a while?" he asked.

Django nodded, taking the young boy out of the kitchen.

Once they were out of sight, Sekorie and Kuro faced each other once again.  
Edan, feeling the awkward silence settle into him, walked out.

"Don't have too much fun…" he joked slightly.

"What is it, Kuro?" Sekorie asked, total concern in her features.

"I need you to watch, and take care of James." He said, his voice almost a monotone.

"Where are you going?! Surely you can't be serious about all that pirating stuff…" she exclaimed.

"It is true." Kuro answered, "I am setting off as soon as possible. I cannot take the boy with me."

Sekorie felt a suppressed anger build up within her.

"He's your son, Kuro! Running away from her death is no way to solve anything!" she yelled at him.

"I am not running away." He said, trying to keep his emotions in check, "I just need a break, and a new start."

"Must you become a pirate?! Become a sailor, or a Navy Officer, but why must you choose piracy?" Sekorie asked, putting both of her hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"Navy officers killed Karla and my mother; I will surely not join them, and allow them to do so to my son!" Kuro roared, as all his emotional barriers broke at once.

Sekorie looked at him, totally shocked.

"What do you mean?! Kuro, Karla killed herself. The Navy wasn't involved in any of this!" she said.

Kuro let out a low growl, rumble in his throat.

"Those dogs took her from me…" he snarled, "She left no suicide note… she was happy… I know it."

"Kuro, you're being ridiculous!" she shot back, "Karla took her own life, because she thought you died. There was no proof of anything else!"

Kuro was about to hit her, when Django burst in.

"Kuro, no!" he exclaimed, holding his friend back.

"Unhand me!" Kuro demanded.

Edan rushed in as well, James behind him.  
"Daddy?! Django, what are you doing to my daddy?" James asked, as the boy began to burst into tears.

Sekorie ran passed Kuro, Django and Edan to pick up the sobbing boy, shielding him from his father's madness.

"Shh. James… It'll be alright." She whispered, trying to hold back her own tears, "It'll all be alright…"

The next day, Kuro, Django, Siam and Butchie set off, just as they said they would.

"Kuro watched from the side of the ship, as the island disappeared.

Django came beside him,

"We're going to need more crewmen." He said.

Kuro nodded,

"Yeah, but that's not on my mind, right now…" he said.

Django bowed his head,

"He'll be fine, Kuro…" he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "He's strong."

Kuro nodded,

"I'm sure he will be, but I definitely have to get used to it… I mean, it's been such a long time since it was just me and you guys…" he said.

Django chuckled,

"Yes, I suppose so." He said, "But it'll clear your head.

"Kuro could only agree whole-heartedly with his friend.


	13. A Young Stowaway

Disclaimer: You already know this….geez…

Nine Lives, A Thousand Plans

Chapter 13: A Young Stowaway

It was at that time, that young James emerged from his hiding place.

Being oblivious to his father's plan, he followed Sekorie and Edan onto the ship.

Flash back

"James, stay here, alright? Your father will be here soon. It's not right that he be separated from his son. Besides, he needs a reminder of my sister to be around him." Sekorie said.

"Good luck on the seas, tiger." Edan said, rustling the boy's hair.

James grinned, and sat in the empty corner.

End of Flashback

It was then, the young toddler climbed up the stairs onto the deck.

Django spotted him first, and he almost panicked.

"What is it, Django?" Kuro asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Django slowly edged over to block James from Kuro's sight.

"Oh nothing Captain…" Django said, gripping the boy from behind his back.

Kuro looked at his friend curiously, but shrugged.

"Captain Kuro, eh?" he asked, touching his hand to his chin.

"It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it? "Django asked, still trying to block James.

Kuro smiled manically.

"It does…" he said, the madness filling his eyes once again.

Django smiled uneasily, as James squirmed beneath his grasp.

"Daddy!" the little boy exclaimed.

Kuro jumped, startled.

"What was that?" Kuro demanded.

"Uh, it was me, sir…" Django said.

James then broke free of Django's grip, and ran over to an unbelievably shocked Kuro.

"J-James?! I thought I send you to live with Sekorie and Edan! Django, what is the meaning of this?!" Kuro asked.

"Uh, I-I don't know, sir." Django stammered nervously, "Do you think he stowed away?"

"From what I see, that is what happened." Kuro said, "Now what to do with him…"

"Should we turn back?" Django asked, unsure of the decision.

Kuro looked at him, a dark smile on his face.

"No…" he said simply, "He shall remain with us. After all, he should live a life of adventure beside his father."

Django grinned, as Kuro picked up his young son, holding him close.

The boy smiled, and hugged his father.

"James, I will make sure that you grow up strong and intelligent. It will be an adventure for all of us." Kuro said proudly.

Butchie then ran up to Kuro,

"Sir, I finished those swords I made for you! I'm sorry I almost forgot." Butchie said, his voice almost in a panic.

Kuro examined the blades, as they shone in the sun.

"Very good…" he said, "My compliments, Butchie…"

"Thanks Kuro… I mean, Captain Kuro." Butchie said, correcting himself quickly.

"Kuro, what are you planning with those?" Django asked nervously.

Kuro smirked,

"You'll see." He said, as he gently put James on the ground.

Kuro then walked off to his quarters, blades in hand.

James quietly watched his father go, then glanced at Butchie and Django.

"Butchie, could you look after him?" Django asked sincerely.

Butchie nodded, and picked up the young boy.

"Come on, James." Butchie said, carrying the young boy to his quarters.

James looked up at Butchie curiously, but remained silent, leaning his head against the large man's shoulder.

Django shook his head, in a slight disappointment.

"If that boy doesn't die, and he grows to be as strong as Kuro believes… He'll definitely have my respect…." He said to himself, his voice and mind full of worry.

"Come on James, you wanna draw?" Butchie asked, as the young boy sat in a corner silently.

Butchie frowned, severely dissatisfied with the boy's inactivity.

"Please James?" he asked, "It's scarin' me, with the way you're bein' and the way Kuro is being."

James innocently looked at him, stood up, and hugged him.

"Let's color." He said.

Butchie grinned playfully,

"Definitely." He said, grabbing some parchment and some crayons.

Well, James grew, as the years passed by.

He learned how to work on the ship, and he learned the fighting techniques that his father had developed.

James, out of all the crewmen on the ship, was the most loyal to the captain, and no one doubted that.

Wherever they went, he followed his father's plans exactly, no matter what it was.

However, as the crew gained more members, James and Kuro became more distant, and soon James was more of Kuro's apprentice and crewmember then his son.

This, however, would lead into a separation between them (but that's a different story all together.)

The "Black Cat Pirates" (Also known as the Kuro Neko Pirates) became renowned under the leadership of James' father.

They raided, pillaged, plundered, robbed, etc, but Kuro wanted more then that.

He wanted a burning revenge for his lost wife.

After all these years, Kuro still believed that the Navy had killed his beloved Karla.

"I will avenge you, my dear…" Kuro said, as he stared out the window of his room to the distant waters, "I will avenge you… It has been too long that you were taken from me… Those Navy dogs will pay for what they did to you. They'll all pay…"

With his newly created cat claws on his hands, he smirked evilly, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the palm of his hand.

James, meanwhile, was reading some of his books.

Strategies, and such were his favorite, mostly being under the influence of his father, and his ways.

The pre-teen let out a sigh, as he put the book on his chest and leaned back.

He looked around his quarters, as he put his hands behind his head, when he was bit with a sudden sense of foreboding.

He slowly stood up to look out the window.

The young boy had become very lonesome while living with his father and his crew.

Django, Siam and Butchie would visit him whenever they could, and as the crew gained more members, they'd spend time with him, but James wasn't satisfied.

James only saw his father on rare occasions, and usually he was barking out orders or just giving a small head nod, as a greeting.

"What kind of life is this?" he wondered, as he stared out the window.

Django peeked in through the door.

"James, you there?" he asked, smoothly.

The ten-year-old forced a smile, as he turned around.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said, "Could I help you with anything?"

Django chuckled lightly,

"No. I was just checking on you." He said, "You okay? You look like something's bothering ya. Anything I can help you with?"

James looked at the ground,

"Well, kinda." He said honestly.

"Django walked in, looking sympathetically at the boy,

"What is it?" he asked, "You feelin' okay?"

James shrugged,

"It's just that… well, the captain's changed." He said, trying to hide the frustration in his voice, "I mean, he's not nice anymore…"

Django sighed, understanding everything the boy said.

"Well, why don't you try talking to him for me?" James asked.

Django shifted uncomfortably,

"I can't do that, James." He said, "But your father is very busy… I don't think you should bother him."

James sighed,

"Okay…" he said gloomily, "Could I be alone for a bit, then?"

Django nodded reluctantly, but walked towards the door…backwards as always.

As he walked out, he watched James through a crack in the door.

The young boy waited until Django was out the door before breaking down.

Django shook his head, hearing the boy's sobs.

"Kuro you fool…" he thought to himself, "Can't you see how your son is suffering?"

He then walked up onto the deck to receive his orders.

((Hope you liked this chapter, as always. Please read and review... I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to a close soon... but don't worry, we'll be seeing more of James and Kuro in another story that I am working on. :) ))


	14. The Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it… but I don't…

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 14: The Sins of the Father

The next day, James went to visit his father, for the first time in several years.

He was unusually hesitant, and nervous, but he needed to see him...

The boy went to his father's quarters, and knocked on the door.

Kuro, inside, heard the rapping, and grumbling angrily (and thinking it was one of the crewmen) went to the door.

"What is it now?!" he demanded.

James stood at the doorway, and upon hearing his father's harsh tone, he cringed.

"I-I'm sorry…" the boy said, totally frightened and upset.

He ran off, tears pouring down his face.

"James? James wait!" Kuro called after him.

Kuro immediately felt guilt at the pit of his stomach as he followed his young pre-teen.

Butchie and Siam watched in surprise, but disappointed.

"It was bound to happen, right Siam?" Butchie asked his brother.

Siam nodded silently, not wanting to get himself involved with more family matters.

James meanwhile ran to the bow of the ship.

Looking over the cat figurehead, he sighed.

Kuro glanced at his son, watching him for a bit.

James began to climb the figure head, his eyes only on the rushing water below.

For those few meaningful seconds, James only wanted his life to end, and all the pain and suffering to go along with it.

James wasn't a good swimmer, and he knew that.

Kuro then realized what was happening, and called to him.

"James, get off there!" he cried out, reluctant to go after him.

James looked behind him, and gave a small smile.

"Hi dad." The boy said, turning around.

He saw that his father had felt enough to come after him, and the pain disappeared… He still cared about him… that's all he needed to know.

At those two words, Kuro felt Karla smiling at him from the heavens above, and his heart melted instantly.

"James, please… I don't want you to get hurt." Kuro said, reaching his hand out to his son.

James started to slowly crawl, but was only a few inches away from his father's grasp, and he tripped.

"James!" Kuro yelped, as he instantly shot up, and gripped his son's hand.

James closed his eyes, expecting to face the harsh sting of the water, but he felt his father's cold hand wrap around his wrist.

Opening his eyes slowly, he spotted his father, leaning over the figurehead, looking down at him; pain etched into his features.

"Dad, are you okay?" James asked.

Kuro nodded,

"As long as you don't let go, I'll be fine." Kuro answered, in a feeble attempt to keep himself from panicking.

James grinned and grasped his father's wrist.

"Okay." He said, "I won't."

Slowly, Kuro pulled his son onto the safety of the deck.

Kuro's worry almost turned to a burning anger, but that changed as soon as it came.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, as his son shifted guiltily in front of him.

"I'm sorry…" James admitted.

Kuro hugged him,

"No, I'm sorry…" the Captain confessed, "I should've been a better parent to you, James."

James looked at his father, at first with surprise, but his expression shifted to understanding and remorse.

"No… you're busy… and I shouldn't have bothered you… Besides, it's my fault." James said, his voice and appearance totally guilt-ridden.

Kuro put his hands on the boy's shoulders as he knelt down to meet his gaze.

"IT will never be your fault, James." Kuro explained tenderly, "Remember that."

James nodded, as his father beamed.

"That's my son." Kuro said happily.

Django looked on, smiling.

"Just like old times…" he said to himself, "He's almost carefree as anything."

Chuckling lightly, he turned around in order to finish the paperwork that Kuro had given him.

Well, as years passed further, James worked closely as Kuro's apprentice.

He learned many things, including Kuro's own style of fighting, how to run, build a ship, and many important points to becoming a successful pirate.

James enjoyed every minute of it, especially the time he got to spend with his father.

Django noticed the changes in James' behavior, and was quite satisfied with his old friend.

One day, Django walked to Kuro's side.

"You've been doing good with that boy, Kuro." He said.

Kuro looked at his friend,

"James?" he asked curiously.

Django nodded,

"Who else? Haven't you noticed the changes in your own son?" he asked.

Kuro thought about it for a while, remaining silent, but then he grinned.

"Yes, I have noticed the changes." He said, mostly to himself.

Django nodded,

"You're getting better with him. Y'know, I doubted you… I really did… but this life might be good for him." Django said, "I just hope that he wants to remain in this kind of life."

Kuro then saddened slightly, but remained silent.

"You don't have this planned for him, do you?" Django asked.

Kuro shook his head,

"No…. I want him to live a normal life." Kuro said, " I don't want him to be a pirate his entire life."

Django nodded in understanding,

"One like we were used to?" he asked.

Kuro bowed his head,

"Yes… I want him to be married and have kids… Just like I did." He said.

Django put a hand on Kuro's shoulder.

"Captain, there's land over there!" one of the crewmembers exclaimed.

Kuro looked out to the side of the ship.

"We'll land there." Kuro called out, to his crew.

They nodded, and steered the rudder towards the small island.

The sun was setting now, and Kuro headed to his quarters.

He knew that James was asleep, and he smirked at the thought.

He couldn't help, but be proud of his son, and apprentice.

The only thing that he regretted was that some of the newer crewmembers didn't know that they were related.

"I can't risk it." He thought, "If there's ever a mutiny, it would put James in too much risk…"

He stayed lost in thought for a while, just pondering.

Then there was a loud explosion, coming from an area close to the ship.

"What was that?!" he wondered as he burst out of his quarters.

Django ran up to him,

"The Navy is attacking us, sir!" he exclaimed frightened.

Kuro calmly looked up to see a crescent moon in the sky, and he felt a pulse of adrenaline rush through him.

"The Navy?" he asked, as his lupine blood, and grief-stricken madness affected his entire being.

A low, cougar-like growl rose in his throat and Django nervously backed off.

"Django, I'm leaving this ship" he said.

Django gawked at him.

"You can't just leave! It's your ship! You built it, and crafted it yourself; how could you just abandon it?" he asked.

Kuro walked forward after grabbing his dark duffel bag.

"Should we fire on them?" a crewman asked.

Kuro shook his head,

"No, just lower a small boat, for a single passenger." He commanded calmly, as his glasses reflected eerily in the moonlight.

Nearby crewmembers looked at their captain in obvious skepticism.

"'E must be goin' crazy…" one of them whispered.

Django followed hurriedly after him.

"Kuro… I mean, Captain! You've gone insane! You can't take all of them on by yourself!" he exclaimed.

It was only then, that Kuro looked at Django, the fire burning in his eyes.

"Django… you know my reasons, and why I must do this… Those Navy dogs will pay…" he said, "This will be a day they'll never forget."

"Captain Kuro… this is insanity! Just return fire with the cannons. You're going to get yourself hung on the gallows." Django pleaded, "Your…apprentice needs you to live."

Kuro's glasses reflected as he turned back around, ignoring Django's begging.

"I have my reasons, and you have your orders… so get to it." The captain snapped sharply.

The crew saluted and quickly lowered a small, single-person boat, as he had ordered.

Kuro swiftly and silently boarded the ship alone.

He looked at the Naval vessel.

"This is my chance to avenge you, my beloved…" he snarled o himself, "They shall pay with their blood… all of them…"

((A/N: The next chapter is the last one… so I hope you tolerate me for one more chapter after this… ))


	15. An Effortless Massacre

Disclaimer: No, seriously… nothing is going to change… I don't own One Piece…

Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans

Chapter 15: An Effortless Massacre

Kuro's entire crew watched from the sidelines as Kuro's ship got closer to the Naval Vessel.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Django muttered, mostly to himself.

James was still asleep, unaware of what his father (and captain) was doing.

Kuro, meanwhile, silently boarded the Naval ship.

He climbed unchallenged through one of the port holes, unsheathed his claws, slouched, and performed his "Out of the Bag" attack, all in one swift motion.

The agonizing cries of wounded and bleeding officers were heard throughout the entire ship.

The crew unsheathed swords and raised their rifles, but the half-lupine captain was much too quick for their feeble attempts at weaponry.

"He came out of nowhere!" an officer cried.

"We can't defeat him! He's like the devil himself!" another screamed.

"We're all doomed!" even another said, before putting a bullet through his head.

Kuro smiled a fang-like grin at the suffering of the men.

"AT long last… the sound that I waited to hear… the music to my very ears…" he thought in a trance-like state, "The pain of a thousand souls… It is the equivalent to all the pain that her death had encased me and my son. Anyone who would perform such a horrendous deed shall feel my claws through the flesh and veins of his throat."

When all the men were slaughtered, everything was quiet, and a large cluster of clouds covered the moon.

Kuro sat on the railing of the ship, just admiring his work, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

His crew, at the same time, sat in the silence of the night.

It was after about five minutes, that everyone started to worry.

"What do you think happened to 'im, Siam?" Butchie asked, his eyes still focused on the Naval craft.

"You don't think 'e got 'imself hung, do ya?" another crewman asked.

The crew steered the boat towards the Naval vessel.

As they got closer, they saw a dark figure just perched calmly like an owl, on the railing, the reflection of his glasses shining, and clashing against the darkness of the night.

"What happened?" Siam asked, "Everything is so quiet…"

Then, as they were side by side with the Naval ship, they saw it.

The ship's light wood was scratched, and stained a dark red with the mixed blood of the innocent officers.

"TH-the men… all of them… dead!" Siam exclaimed in horror, "All of them trained offices too…"

"I know he's our captain…" Butchie said, his entire body shaking at the sight, "B-but this gives me the creeps…"

The stench of the rotting flesh and blood made many of the men gag, but Kuro sat as if nothing had happened.

In his opinion, the men were a kind of pathetic offering and sacrifice, performed in a dark, dance-like ritual.

Kuro remained silent, catching his breath slightly, and ignoring the presence of the crew.

His deed was finished… and his wife avenged… finally.

When he turned around, and looked at them, all of the men shook with fright.

None of them even tried to guess their Captain's actions and orders, but none of them were about to question any of it.

This sacrifice seemed like a kind of foreboding warning to each one of them… telling their fates if they decided to act on a mutiny, or failed any of his missions.

When Kuro spoke, the words that he said weren't any of the ones his crew expected.

"Now, to continue with my plan…" he said casually, as if the entire massacre had been some kind of bad dream.

The crew shuddered more, but went on to their stations as he ordered them to, but before Kuro could head to his ship, a loud, grunt-like moan was heard from one of the dying men.

He turned slowly to face the man.

"One of them is still alive?" he wondered curiously.

Finding the man, Kuro looked down and smirked.

In an almost playful manner, he put his foot over the man's jaw, and broke it with a bone-crushing snap.

Some of the Cat crewmen winced at the horrifying sound.

Kuro chuckled, feeling very satisfied with it.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now. I won't beg for my life." The man said, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Kuro continued to look down at him, in some surprise.

"You speak well through a broken jaw." He observed.

The man looked up at Kuro, wondering when the end would come to him, so he could just join the rest of his crew.

Kuro however, had something else on his mind.

"Well, because your hard work, you shall reap the reward for being the man who captured Captain Kuro Neko." Kuro said, his voice full of heavy sarcasm.

The man looked up, not believing what he had just heard, but he didn't say anything else.

"At least I live…" he thought to himself, "Though I don't know what this murderer has planned, but for some reason, I don't like it…"

Kuro and a few other crew members led the Naval captain onto the pirate ship.

Roughly, they tied him to the mast, and Kuro beckoned Django over.

"Django, I'm going to require your services." Kuro said.

Django nodded, and immediately went to work.

Kuro stood by, watching intently, his gaze focused and his mind working like clock-work.

His entire crew was on edge, not only because of the mass murder that had taken place, but the fact that their captain was in his crazed stage.

In this mindset (which he usually had on a crescent moon), Kuro was usually out to kill, even if it was one of his own crewmembers.

Butchie, Siam, and Django were most worried during these points of time.

Kuro's son, however, remained blissfully ignorant of his situations, since Kuro (nor any of the crew) wanted James to know his father's urge for bloodshed, and many other crimes that he had committed.

One the "prisoner" was hypnotized, and everything else was set up for Kuro's plan, Kuro decided to visit his son.

With a sorrowful sigh, he put Django swiftly in charge of everything, and he went to see his son, possibly for the last time.

The young thirteen-year-old was resting, a dark duffel bag (one resembling that of his father's) by the bedside, on a pine-colored nightstand.

Kuro smiled as the sun started to come up, and he ran a gentle hand through the boy's raven hair.

"You're getting to look like me more everyday." He said chuckling; amused by the thought.

It was, however, completely true.

James (with the exception of his eyes) was the splitting image of his father when he was a teenager.

"Hopefully you'll be more successful than I." he said, his voice tender and soft.

James stirred lightly at his father's words, but still he didn't wake.

When Kuro walked out of the room, he stood, admiring his ship.

His fate was unsure at this point, and that bothered him.

Captain Kuro was a man who always planned things out, and most of the time, it worked out perfectly.

There were very few plans that didn't work themselves out, and those plans were the ones that he regretted most in life.

He, however, was comforted by the revenge he took upon his enemies, especially against the Navy.

As his dark, jet-black hair reflected in the moonlight, he looked at the blood red sky, that matched the stained water below.

It was at that moment, that Kuro felt a rush of wind rush past him.

Taking a deep breath, and inhaling the salty air, he looked around, satisfied.

"Everyone will learn to fear the Black Cat Pirates." He vowed, "And everyone will know, that it's bad luck, when the Black Cat crosses your path."

_**The End!**_

((A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story… I'll start up the second part again, and hopefully start posting the third part of our Kuro Neko trilogy. Please read and review… and thanks to those who stood by, and actually put up with my story until the end, you were a real help. :) ))


End file.
